The Beta
by Loremaster98
Summary: I lost everything to that she-demon. My sisters Echo, Charlie, and Delta are gone from my life and now the humans have taken me from my home. I must undertake a journey of love and loss, passion and pain, family and enemies on a new island. My name is Blue and this is my story. Lemons, language, and, violence. Be sure to review to keep it alive.
1. My Siblings

**I'm going give this a try. Tell me if I should continue.**

 **My sisters**

I sniffed the air in search of my sisters Echo, Charlie, and Delta. The last I saw of them was when the she-demon promised us fake dreams. My name is Blue, and I was the beta of my pack until that she-demon turned us against our alpha. I, thanks to Rexy, aided in killing the hybrid. The humans left less than an hour ago and now I'm searching for my sisters.

"Bluuuee!" my sister, Echo, whimpers out, "It hurts!"

I turn my head to her cries of pain and my heart shatters. Echo's ribs have a large metal rod protruding from them. Her blood flows freely as she cries out in pain. Her once beautiful brown hide was covered in her precious red blood.

"Blue…" she weakly asks, "Is the monster gone?"

I nod and nuzzle her snout, "The monster is gone."

She weakly smiles and her eyes glass over. Her head slowly tilts downwards with a stream of blood pouring from her mouth.

"No. I won't let you die! Wake up sister! Fight!" I bark at her deceased body, "Please? Don't leave me, we're family; a pack."

My eyes water before I hear Charlie cry for any of us, "Sisters?! Alpha?!"

I jog to hear cries and feel my legs falter. Her right leg is gone, she is missing her back hide, and crying. I lower my head, I failed to protect my pack and sisters. I'm not fit to be beta!

"Delta, I… I can't see." Charlie begs then raises her head slightly to sniff, "Blue. Help me. End my life so I may die by my sister's jaw and not that beasts'."

I can't. She's my sister, she's my family. I can't kill someone I love. I nuzzle her chest and whisper soothing words to her. I open my jaw and prepare to kill my sister.

"No! I can't." I pull my mouth from her throat, "I don't want to lose you too! We're clutch-mates."

She doesn't reply as her lungs empty for the final time. I lower my body next to hers and I cry. Two of my sisters are dead.

Delta is the only one left that I haven't been able to find. My search for her lasts well into the night, her scent leads to an ember covered building. I swallow my fears and enter the scorching hot area. Her body is charred completely, she is nothing but a black shell of her once gorgeous hide.

I'm the only velociraptor on this island. I will die alone, no family, pack, mate, or hatchlings. My heart commands I screech to the sky for my sisters and I send my sorrow skyward.

 _If you listened to Alpha they would be alive. I am powerless. I'm sorry. They were my sisters and now I'm alone._

I exit from my sister's resting place and return to my paddock and wish this is all a bad dream.


	2. To Blame?

**I'll make this a collection of short chapters until the second island. Jordan don't judge ya boy 'cause I know you will. Thought it would be funny in the beginning.**

 **Blue understands Owen, but Owen doesn't understand Blue.**

 **Like I said island equals longer chapters (possibly), language, violence, and smut/lemon.**

 _ **My Fault?**_

 _Charlie licks my snout to stir me. Her green hide looks gorgeous in the morning sun as I crack my eye open._

" _Stop, Charlie." I groan in tiredness, "It's early. I'm sleeping."_

" _Get up, Blue, Alpha's coming." She happily chirps, "Delta said 'He has news about mates.'"_

 _I immediately hop on my feet. Finally, we will not suffer through a lonely heat cycle again. My last one, which was a few days ago, was absolutely embarrassing. Don't know why I'm admitting this to myself._

 _Alpha was on his balcony talking to the humans and I didn't notice my arm reach toward my eager cloaca. My sister chirped wildly to gain our Alpha's attention and he watched in shock as I began to attempt to pleasure myself. He hopped from the balcony and in front of me to block the human's from viewing me. I sniffed the air and Alpha's masculine scent drove me crazy. I nuzzled him and offered myself to him, as the humans laughed and the younglings pointed at my sensitive regions. To say the least, I wish I knew what I was doing when I was in heat._

" _Morning girls." Alpha says from his balcony, "I got good news and bad news. Good news you'll get your mates. The bad, they're from one of the other islands."_

 _I nudge Charlie's shoulder to tease my youngest sister and am greeted with pain._

I snap my eyes open and growl at the small green compy. She backs away and chirps what I take as fear. I smirk and stand as she dashes away. As she runs I scold myself, I let an easy meal go.

My larger claws tap the ground expectantly and I give chase to the compy. She will be mine. The compy turns suddenly onto the beach and I slip and screech in surprise at the surface. Delta did something similar to this when Alpha let us live with him when we were hatchlings.

I regain my footing and sprint after the compy. Her short legs make her nimble, but mine give me the speed to catch her. She squeaks from my teeth before being crushed into a bloody snack.

"Idiot! You used more energy than she was worth!" I shout at myself after swallowing the green reptile, "Find something like a nest and ravage whatever is there."

I don't move one foot as I get trapped inside of a net. My first instinct is to call for my sisters.

"Delta! Echo! Charlie! Alpha?" I question his sudden appearance before barking out to him, "Alpha! Help me!"

"Sorry, Blue. I can't stand leaving you here without more of your kind; no matter what Claire said, I'll take you to another island." He sadly says stroking my neck, "I don't want to do this, I love you like a sister. I wish the others were here."

I cock my head in confusion as he wipes away a lone tear. What is he talking about. I'm not going anywhere.

Alpha holds a _**large**_ needle up and carefully inserts it inside my back. My Alpha is hurting me and I haven't done anything wrong. My vision blurs and I faintly see my Alpha crying into his arms. What did I do to deserve this?

My eyes fully close and I see dark. What did I do wrong? Was he mad that I didn't protect my sisters? Charlie, Echo, and Delta were my family; now I'm alone.

 **Like I said island equals longer chapters, language, violence, and smut/erotica (between raptors not people)**


	3. Isla Sorna

**The italics are used for when humans talk. Bold Italics for dreams.**

 _ **Isla Sorna**_

The floor below gently rocks as the sounds of the sea resound around me. Am I on a boat? I slowly wake up, keeping my eyes closed and listen to the ocean. The sea was my favorite sight when Alpha let us live with him, years ago. Now I hear him arguing with the female, Claire.

" _I can't do it, Claire. I don't want to leave her alone on that island."_ Alpha sighs as I barely open my eyes, _"Look at her, she's one of my girls; she's my only girl now. I can't leave her alone."_

" _What would you do with her if you took her stateside, Owen? Let her sleep in your bed?"_ Claire asks out of agitation _, "In case you hadn't noticed, you don't have a home or a place to hold her. She's better off on the island."_

Alpha sighs and strokes my head, " _I just don't want to lose her. We both lost so much; I can't imagine what she's going through right now. Just let me take her with us."_

I poke my head up and startle Claire, who shrieks in fear. I purr and nudge Alpha to gain his attention. He sadly smiles and continues rubbing my head and neck.

The pain in his eyes, the anguish, and the regret are visible. His eyes are red and puffy with the sadness of losing my sisters. It was my fault they died. Alpha wouldn't lead us to our death, he raised us since we were hatched.

" _Hope y'all like Attila 'cause that's what I'm going to listen to."_ Some female from outside my view says.

I tilt my head up towards Alpha and chirp to get his attention again. My chirping doesn't gain his attention, but my growling stomach attracts Claire's.

" _Hungry, girl?"_ she nervously asks and cautiously extends a hand to me.

My eyes focus on her hand and narrow. I'm going to scare this female, as a joke. I sniff her hand and get assaulted by the scent of vanilla. My original plan was to lick her, but when I sneezed on her hand kind of ruined that idea. Damn allergies.

" _Thata girl."_ Alpha chuckles as I sneeze again trying to rid myself of the scent _, "Lotion's a horrible thing ain't it?"_

" _You're the one who bought it."_ Claire wipes her hand on the dark green dress of hers.

Charlie and Delta had a green color similar to that. Charlie just went through heat for the first time when that bitch killed her. She was the most playful of my sisters. One time, she hid from Alpha and mimicked his actions until feeding time, two hours after copying Alpha.

Delta. Delta was the Clever Girl between us. She learned quicker and easier than the rest of us. When we lived with Alpha she learned how to get into the treat box when he wasn't around before the rest of us.

Echo was the sweet; innocent one. She always reminded us that family was more important than our own interests. When one of us got into a fight with the other, we always knew Echo would end it in seconds. I remember the time Charlie and I were arguing about something that I don't recall, but Echo was there and we apologized to one another because of her.

I nuzzle my alpha, lay on his chest, and whimper as I close my eyes to nap in Alpha's warmth. I slowly drift into a disturbed sleep as Alpha holds me close to him. I miss my sisters. It's my fault they're dead, I wasn't quick enough.

" _ **Raptors you would give your lives for them?" the white demon snarls, "Kill them and we can rule this island for years."**_

 _ **Delta looks at me and asks my advice. I don't know what to do. Alpha is our mentor and family, but why would we lay down our lives for the others' safety? I don't want to lose my alpha or sisters, but I don't want to fight her.**_

 _ **One of my sisters turns to the humans, making the rest of us turn, and they fire at the abomination. My sisters and I scatter and pick the humans off one by one.**_

 _ **I rip a human's throat out after tearing his intestines from him. The scent of my ex-alpha leads me to the main park.**_

 _ **The object on my neck is irritating and I would love to tear the object off, but my prey awaits.**_

" _ **Alpha!" my two sisters and I snarl at he, his mate, and hatchlings, "You traitor."**_

 _ **Before we pounce on the four, Alpha slowly approaches me with a hand extended. He knows that we intend to kill him; yet he acts like he's still our alpha. I prepare to bite him as he removes the object on my neck. What am I doing? I can't kill someone who raised me.**_

" _ **Kill them!" the abomination roars behind me, "Do it and we'll rule the island!"**_

 _ **I look into Alpha's eyes and he begs me to take command. I nod slightly and hiss sharply at the she-demon. Her claws send me into a wall.**_

" _ **Blue! Wake up, Blue!" Alpha orders as I lie still, "Wake up!"**_

I snap my eyes open and hiss at whatever's in front of me. Claire shouts as I look around gasping. Alpha holds me closer and I can't help but to cry on him. It was awful, reliving the whole experience. Why was I the only one to be left alive? It's not fair!

" _It's okay, girl, you're safe now."_ Alpha calmly strokes my head, _"Do you see why I need her with me? Let it out, Blue. That's it."_

" _I do, but the feds won't let you keep her."_ Claire sighs as I continue crying on Alpha, _"Isla Sorna is the best place for her. The other raptors might let her in their pack."_

" _The other raptors aren't tame like her."_ Alpha argues as I curl into a ball, _"She's an emotional wreck, no hunting skills, and she's inexperienced."_

I tune out the rest of the conversation as I try to calm down. My sisters' deaths are my fault.

" _We're now arriving at the island. Say your goodbyes and give Blue a kiss for me."_ The female from the front says.

" _Owen, this is it. You have to trust her to do this."_ Claire holds Alpha close to her, _"She's intelligent and headstrong. She'll be fine."_

Alpha sighs and holds my chin gently, _"I'll be back in six months, meet me at this exact spot."_

I lick his jaw once and step off of the boat. The thick jungle greets me as I cautiously examine the area. The scent of others is heavy in the air.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I bark out to hopefully get an answer, "I don't mean any harm, I'm just afraid."

My alpha and Claire are twenty feet away in the water and I gulp as I nervously head towards the dark jungle.

"Fear will get you killed out here." A masculine voice suddenly says from the trees, "You're not normal are you. Your scent has a human odor, were you a pet?"

I take offense to his statement and angrily correct the voice from the trees, "I was a beta on Isla Nublar. My sisters and… _my sisters._ "

I break down in tears again after imagining the pain they all went through until death welcomed them. Why wasn't I strong enough? So what if I cry in front of a stranger, I lost everything to that she-demon.

The trees part and three males approach my crying form. One is a brownish like Echo and missing his left eye, the second has a pattern like me except red, and the third is covered in scars and green scales. This isn't like my old home, I want to go back.

"Skaa, stop ogling over her." The two injured ones simultaneously demand the red one, ignoring the tears on my face, "Pathetic. Sees hot tail and he begs for it."

The half bind one introduces themselves, "Please forgive my brothers, I'm Reylo. Skaa's the one ogling over you. That scarred bastard is Notosun."

I bow my head and barely whisper who I am, "My name is Blue."

"Come with us, Blue." Notosun commands as I follow them after wiping away my tears, "Alpha will want to see you before any decision can be made."

 **How's that? Better I hope.**

 **Pronunciations of names:**

 **Reylo (Rā-lõ) Ray-Low**

 **Skaa (Sk-ä)**

 **Notosun (No-tõ-sün) No-toe-soon**

 **Smut will happen eventually. Some hot raptor on raptor action. Write it yourself and send it through me via DocX if you want. I don't care, but if I write it, it won't be as hardcore as some other things. No kids under 15, which I'm sure some of you are. I know, I was 15 once.**


	4. Battle and Follies

**Going on a rant here. I've re-read the previous chapters for anything that seems human in the raptor. I guess I'm just a idiotic, good for nothing male that can't see anything wrong. Let me clear it up, I gave the raptors some human qualities, such as crying, to pull you into her distraught. Hopefully this is better.**

 **This is out of Blue's point of view. Skaa as he brings Blue to his alpha. Merry fucking Christmas my Little Masters, eh?**

 **Battle and Follies**

"Look at that tail sway with each step, brothers." I swoon over the female following us, "She's absolutely gorgeous. Do you think Alpha will allow her to join?"

"I can hear you, you know." She interjects as I, along with my brothers, ignore her, "I'm just a few feet away."

"She possibly might, but don't get your hopes up." Reylo lightly speaks to me, "She was a pet after all."

"I was no one's pet!" her beautiful voice yells at my brother, "I was the beta of my pack! Idiotic, good for nothing male."

"Let me guess, we're the first true males you've encountered." I nonchalantly tell her, "We now that they imprinted on you that a human is your alpha, our ancestors were like you."

Immediately I regret it because she lowers her head and stops following us through the jungle. I hate seeing that beautiful blue hide shake in defeat.

"What do you think I should say?" I ask Notosun

Notosun lowly growls before answering me and his largest claws tap expectantly on the ground. I've known my brother since we were hatched, and I know what this means. Raptors from a rival pack.

"Stay behind us, Blue, and do NOT make a sound." I protectively squawk and position myself in front of her, "They won't go easy on you, especially if they know you're a female."

She keeps her head lowered as she nods. I'm going to make it up to her later, but now we need to defend her.

"Reylo, go find mother and bring the fighters to us." I order and hiss at the collapsing underbrush.

Eight rival raptors emerge from the brushes and charge us. Notosun has three on him, I have three on me, and Blue keeps her gender hidden from the two coaxing her into a fight.

I leap into my enemy's back and use my largest claw to slash into his back. His blood lubricates my claws as I ready myself to tackle the next. Keep moving; tire your enemy, that is my fighting strategy.

One of our enemies barks orders and they swarm around Blue. I follow them and pry my way through their circle by forcing myself to her side. If they discovered that she is female, I would never be able to right their forceful action against her.

A greenish colored female snarls and circles Blue, who mimics her. Do they still think she's a male? Her scent probably gave her away. The green female swipes her tail and misses as Blue counterattacks with a hard bite to the female's tail.

Blood trickles from the injury of the female. Why aren't these others joining? Does it matter, Skaa? No.

I growl and tackle the green female, which was a bad idea. The seven males all attack me at once and force me down. Their claws rip my red hide; their teeth tear chunks out of me. I'm not going to see tomorrow's sun if they continue their assault. I had so much left to do, like sexual and fatherly things; not together. Am I talking to myself? Yep.

I raise my head from the ground and sadly attempt to fight. One bit the inside of my upper jaw and another bit my lower. The taste of a metallic liquid quickly seeps into my throat before I realize it's my blood.

"Get off of him!" my alpha screeches and charges head on into the closest one.

I kick my legs and create a gash in one of the attackers' bellies. The others abandon their attack and charge the pack.

Blue ducks under the female's bite and uses the momentum to her advantage. She grabs the female's neck and forces her to flip through the air. The attacking female squeals before a sickening thud and snap resound. I underestimated the strange female, I guess she can fight!

The Beta of the attackers whines out his retreat and they disperse into the thick jungle.

"Skaa!" Alpha angrily snaps at me like any other would, "How many times have I told you…"

"When it's fight or flight always take fight." I groan and lick my wounds, "I know, Mother, but this female was afraid and alone on the beach."

Shocker that my alpha is my mother, but still treats me less than an omega. If anything I should be beta.

"This female, where did you find her. She smells of human, I hope that I'm wrong." Alpha angrily narrows her eyes at me, "You remember what humans have done to us don't you?"

I nod and Blue speaks out randomly, "What did they do, Mistress Alpha."

Polite and respectful. I already love her.

"Look at me, look at my scars. Look around." Mother Alpha, ha, motions at the pack with her stiff tail, "Reylo was caught in a trap and permanently blinded."

"But he's missing one eye." Blue abruptly and bluntly speaks.

"Both eyes are damaged, his left eye may be missing, but his vision is gone." Mother Alpha sadly nuzzles my brother, "Notosun was patrolling our borders when he was severely injured by a tight write net. My sons are maimed by man."

"I'm sure she's got a few more question, but we should get some rest shouldn't we?" I step between my mother and Blue, "Today's attack has drained me."

Other pack members agree and we return to the center of our territory.

"Uncle Skaa!" my nieces and nephews chirp happily around my legs, "Can you tell us a story before nap time? Please?"

A quiet chuckle alerts me to another presence, "Come on Uncle Skaa, please?"

"Since when did you become a hatchling, Blue?" I scoff as my nieces and nephews hide behind my legs.

"Since now." She says with a sight purr.

Females. Can't live with them; can't live without them.

 **Better; worse; meh? Have a Merry fucking Christmas. See you after the holidays.**


	5. The War

**Hope you had a good Christmas, I didn't. I hate the holidays. I'm going to use a POV system similar to The Sangheili's Hell Jumper.**

 **Blue:**

I curl into a ball and place my tail over my head to rest as Skaa proceeds to tell a story to his numerous nieces and nephews. I feel like Skaa is the only one that I can trust, but then again, I haven't been able to meet the others.

"Blue, was it?" the alpha female chirps, "Forgive me for not properly introducing myself; you arrived at an inopportune time for the pack. The Bludgeoner Pack and our pack are at war."

I open my eyes and smile on forgiveness, "It is understandable, especially when you have these hatchlings." I motion to Skaa only, "He seems like a good male, but he's a bit lusty when he stares at me."

The female chuckles and agrees, "My Skaa is a bit needy when he finds a beautiful female he likes."

I nod to her and listen to the ending of Skaa's story, "… and then Jhara the Fierce knelt to her alpha and begged for the bloodshed to stop. The alpha smiled at his mate and ended the needless slaughter. The end."

Skaa wraps his tail around a hatchling that looks like my sister Echo and gently licks her clean, in a sad fatherly way. I never thought he would be anything of a father figure. The hatchling clambers on his back and whimpers as it fitfully closes its eyes after Skaa licks her head.

"Mistress Alpha, what is wrong with that hatchling?" I quietly whisper as the hatchling continues whimpering.

"Nara's parents were in between the warring packs and executed by both of the packs." The alpha sighs sitting beside me, "Skaa was the one who found her and he became an adoptive father to her after promising to protect her."

I perk my head up a bit as the hatchling lets out a small yawn. She went through so much at a young; vulnerable age. She probably won't trust anyone other than Skaa. Sort of like Charlie.

"Alpha! Bludgeoners are outside the border!" a tan and green male urgently informs, "They want the one that killed the Beta's mate. They want revenge for her. What do we do?"

I stand to accept what I have coming to me, but the alpha pushes me down, "Stay with Skaa and the hatchlings, your alpha commands it."

My alpha? Did she just integrate me with the pack? I don't know what to think! I'm in a pack again!

"Welcome to hatching duty, Blue. The _best_ job to do during a fight." He sarcastically says watching his adopted daughter roll on his back, "Heard you talk about her. Didn't think I would be a fatherly raptor?"

I put my head down in embarrassment.

"When Nara wakes up, I'll let you get acquainted with each other." Skaa chirps as I inwardly smile.

 **Alpha:**

I stand at the edge of my territory and growl at the rival pack. They want to harm my pack to increase their strength and their population. The rules of this war is if a pack is defeated, the eggs and females are with the victor. I won't let that happen, especially to the newest addition.

"You know why we are here. We want that bitch dead." Daxon the rival alpha snarls, "My son's mate was killed by the bitch and I want her here!"

I puff out my chest and hiss, "Blue was a pet, she'll never be a true huntress or murderer."

An older gray female sadly approaches, "She killed my baby girl. She just laid her first clutch of eggs."

Lies. I know it. They're all lying! If she laid her first clutch, she would be with them until they hatched. I won't surrender anyone from my pack to the enemy.

"Leave or we'll be forced to chase you out of here." I snarl as my blind son sniffs the air.

"Treachery! To the nests!" he orders without any other information.

My fighters and I follow my son until the scent of blood penetrates my nostrils. Daxon sent us away from the nests so he could attack. He will die from my teeth when I see him again.

"That's what you get when you attack the hatchling sitters!" my son barks into the jungle as three near death invaders lie yards away from the nearest nest, "Mother, they hit Blue pretty hard. We kept the young ones safe, but Blues hurt bad."

" _Charlie, I'm sorry…"_ Blue whimpers from the ground _, "I'm coming, sisters."_

I issue the order to track the attackers and I personally see to her injuries. Multiple bite wounds to the leg, slashes across her snout, and a deep gash on her stomach.

"Daxon ordered this. We will kill the bastard." I nuzzle my son, "She'll heal, but let her go easy on those injuries."

My son looks devastated at Blue's wounds. Perhaps we can show our thankfulness to her by bringing her a meal fit for a tyrannosaurus.

"You want to make it up to her?" I ask Skaa who nods slightly, "We're going to bring down a three horn for her. Notosun, Skaa, Wylie, Beta: let's get hunting."

 **Sorry to end it here, but I have no idea what to do from here without copyrighting my own work. Fuck it. It's mine I'll do it with a Jurassic Park spinoff.**


	6. The Hunter

**The Hunters**

 **Skaa:**

I crouch and hide from the small three-horn hatchling. My mouth is already watering at the thought of devouring the beast. No! Keep your priorities straight. This kill is for that blue beauty. She needs it more than I do.

Mother Alpha pivots her head in my direction and I nod. Beta, Notosun, Wylie, and I are on either side of the three-horn; Mother is directly in front of the beast. We are going to have mother distract it while we attack its flanks with our claws and dagger like teeth.

A bellow from behind the young hatchling catches all of our attention. No! The bastard's mother knows that we are nearby; she wants it close to her. I quickly glance at Alpha and beg for the attack with my gaze. She is petrified, a full grown three horn will trample the five of us. Alpha stands still and chirps out our retreat.

No! I refuse to not take the kill. Blue needs it, she put her life on the line for Nara; I will return the favor to her.

I screech and charge at the small three-horn hatchling. The others are watching unsure of what to do. My longest claws tear into the body of the three horn and I bark at the hunting party to join the attack. They have mates; they have hatchlings; they have to feed them.

"Hurry before the mother arrives." Notosun barks and joins my attack.

Four sets of teeth are ripping into the flesh of the hatchling; Mother Alpha is looking at us with disappointment. We went against her orders for the betterment of the pack. She needs to learn risks are essential for the pack's survival.

The three-horn hatchling bellows out in pain as our teeth tear into the tough hide. I screech and drive my longest claw into its ribs. I lift my other claw and begin to plunge it inside the three horn. My brother barks out to warn me but I'm ignorant of his warning and hit the ground with incredible pain. I feel like I just got hit by a mountain.

My eyes hazily focus on the four three-horns. Two Betas are screeching at the largest one before I finally focus my vision. Beta gets gored by the three-horn and chirps out for us to help. I lay on the ground with a confused expression.

Mother Alpha barks the retreat again and the others sprint to her. The three-horn bellows and tosses Beta from her horn. Bye Beta. Wait. Beta's dead! Why am I still sitting here like a lame compy?! Move, Skaa! Nara and Blue need you, get up!

My legs falter as I attempt to sprint back into the dense jungle. The three-horn releases another bellow and the ground rumbles as she charges towards me. She is going to kill me! My mother is going to kill me! I barely stay ahead of the charging three-horn as my legs burn in pain. I'm not going to make it!

 **Blue** :

I open my eyes to see my three sisters standing over me. Something looks different about my baby sister, Charlie, she's a he?

"Charlie?"I question her; him ; it, "When'd you turn into a male?"

Charlie nudges my snout back to the ground and her scent is exotic and completely different. This is not my sister! Now that I look more closely at them, these aren't my siblings.

"Who are you?!" I shout at them, "What did you do to me? Where's my sisters? Where am I?"

The other males shake their heads and lie beside me, "Do you remember being placed in a pack? Watching a few hatchling? The attack? Any of it?"

My body aches when I try to move. I'm covered in bloody injuries! My first instinct is to clean them as quickly as possible. I contort my neck to clean myself, but more pain greets me. I need to clean my injuries or else they'll become infected! I could die from injuries I don't remember getting!

"Fuck!" some male shouts gasping for air, "Why did we do that? Where's Kora?"

A tan and black female calls out to the male who begins to solemnly speak, "Beta is gone. Three-horn gored him. I'm sorry for your loss, Skaa is missing as well."

Who? The name sounds familiar, but I can't remember it. I try to recall a face to the name, but my head hurts.

"I hope you are doing well considered my son just died for you!" a female alpha snarls approaching me with her teeth revealed to me, "How am I going to explain to Nara? We should have killed you on that beach!"

I cock my head in confusion at her statement. When was I on a beach? I've lived in Jurassic World all my life, I've never been anywhere else.

"You don't know what happened, do you?" she spits in disgust, "You were injured protecting the hatchlings and Skaa wanted to bring down a meal for you. He's dead now because of you!"

I flinch in fear, further injuring myself. I didn't do anything. I think. Wait, did she say hatchling?!

I speak with respect and fear in my voice as she growls at me, "Are the hatchlings…"

She snarls at me before calmly sighing, "The hatchlings are fine."

I lower my head back to the ground and sigh. I protected the young ones, even though they aren't mine. I think.

"Are any of the hatchlings mine?" I innocently ask as the alpha pales to a strange green shade as the males snicker and hoot at my question.

"They better not be." She snarls and turns away.

What does that mean? It's a serious question. Am I a mother? I need to know or the hatchlings would resent me. I sigh and close my eyes and wait until nightfall.

 **I feel like this is a filler story. I needed something to write, so I guess this was it. If you read any of my I'm putting my apocalypse story on hold because I have a few ideas for a story. I also discovered that I had more European readers than my fellow countrymen and women, by a few thousand. What the fuck? I thought that was funny.**


	7. The Challenger

**The Challenger**

 **Blue:**

I get up and hiss at the pain in my leg. For three days I've been lying on the ground being fed whatever scraps the alpha thinks I should have. What did I do to anger her? My memory loss was caused by the blood loss from my injuries. I slowly began to get a vague recollection of the attack three days ago, but I don't remember angering her.

"Blue?" the small hatchling, Nara I remember, asks with genuine concern, "Is my daddy going to come back soon? I miss him."

I roll onto my good side and wrap my tail around her, "Of course. He has a reason to come back."

"What's that?" she chirps as I wrap my tail around her.

The green hatchling looks at me with pleading yellow slits. I genuinely take pity upon her, she reminds me of my sister and she endured so much trauma.

"You are his reason to return." I assure the young raptor, "He loves you."

"But what if he doesn't love me anymore?" she whimpers curling into a ball, "I made him mad when we were playing hide and seek the other day."

I wrap my tail tighter around her body and assure her, "Don't ever talk like that. He was mad because he was worried about you when he couldn't find you, because he loves you."

"Are you sure?" she snuggles closer to me and yawns.

I hope his reason for not returning is that he was lost and not because he went rogue. I don't want to upset a young hatchling with false hope. For all I know he could be dead. I hope that I am right.

 **Skaa:**

Three days. Three long pain filled days is how long I've been waiting for the three-horn to die. This is the same three-horn that we attacked on the first hunt. My stomach has been empty and my ribs have been aching with every step I make. The mother of the beast is keeping a close eye on her young one.

I creep closer as the three-horn's injuries become a major factor in its starvation. I will bring it down, alone. Mother Alpha is probably pissed that I am alive. I wish I could say the same for Beta's mate. Poor guy never had a chance to have hatchlings.

"I'm telling you Alpha, it's still alive." A different type of female says to my left from the thick forest, "I've seen it hunting about."

I hiss to myself and use my tail to balance myself as I crouch lower to the ground. If they want my kill, I'll fight them for it. I have starved myself for days waiting to pay Blue for what she for Nara.

"Boss wants us back by sundown. Raptor activities pick up around here then." A new male speaks to the female. They don't chirp, squeal, whine, or bark like raptors.

The young three-horn collapses with a bellow as its mother nuzzles its unmoving form. Excellent. I squeal and run towards the body. The mother bellows and retreats from me. I stop at the lifeless carcass and tear into its flesh.

My stomach begs for me to fill it which I do as quickly as I can. My teeth tear into its hide and my knees tremble with the delight of blood filling my mouth. I rip another chunk of flesh from the beast and drive my muzzle in the hole I created.

"Look, a velociraptor Alpha." The female says as I eat enough meat to shove my head inside the three-horn.

"Track it." The male orders as I get a strange sensation in my stomach.

I turn to face the voices but don't see anyone. I stand as tall as I can get and look in the direction of the voices. Two large objects looking like rocks sit in the middle of the field; the scent of human comes heavily from the area. I make ready to investigate but my stomach churns. Before I could move a few steps, my recent meal spills on the ground.

"Did she just throw up?" the female asks as I regain my normal stance.

Of course I did. I ate too quickly and paid for it not long after. What kind of creature doesn't know what just happened? Even a lame brain tyrannosaurus knows what I just did! Did she just call me female?! I bark at the voice and face the three-horn and begin to eat again, slowly.

After taking my time eating I tear a large chunk from the small three horned beast and head to my territory. I successfully waited out a three-horn and didn't get trampled. Mother Alpha should be proud that I did something by myself. I chirp in happiness at the thought of seeing Nara after all this time. If I know my little girl, she is probably worried that I abandoned her. I would never abandon my daughter, adopted or not.

"Skaa, what are you doing out here?" Wylie asks as I enter pack territory, "Humans are on the island, they are taking packembers of the Bludgeoner pack and soon they'll move to ours."

I shrug the grey raptor off and head to the nesting area. Nara is curled in Blue's tail and both are asleep. Not for long. I stand directly in front of the blue streaked female and drop the large chunk of meat from my jaw. Blue snarls at me and protectively wraps her tail tighter around Nara.

"You know it's not nice to snarl at people who bring you dinner?" I tease as Nara perks her head up at the sound of my voice.

"Daddy!" she chirps out and hops over Blue.

I lower my head to the ground and let her climb on my skull, "I've missed you, Nara."

She nuzzles my neck and proclaims, "I missed you too, Daddy. I thought you didn't love me anymore."

I take her tail in my mouth and gently place her next to Blue, "Where would an idea like that come from? I will never abandon you."

I nuzzle Nara and turn to tease Blue, "That meal better be worth it."

She glances at the meat and sniffs it. Her face is covered in blood quicker than any of our kind can run. Blue acts as though this is the first time she's eaten today. I glance at her injured side and cringe at the hideous coloration of the injury.

"Have your wounds been cleaned?" I ask as Blue offers Nara some of the meat, "They're infected. We need to reopen them and clean them properly. Why weren't they cleaned sooner? It is a pack job to assist with an injured pack member."

She looks past me and faintly snarls. Whoever didn't clean these injuries has a lot of pull in the pack. Alpha!

"Why did you order the pack to ignore Blue's injuries?!" I snarl at my mother, "There are infected because of your command!"

She glares at Blue and turns to nuzzle me, "Skaa, you're alive. I…"

I sidestep her and hiss at her, "Ignorant bitch. Answer me! Why did you order Blue's injuries to go unattended?"

Nara runs behind Blue as the tension between mother and son becomes a match of strong willed fighters.

"I thought you were dead." Mother Alpha growls at me, "You were willing to die to repay a female you barely know."

I step closer and growl, "Usurpation. Tonight at the beach. Victor is alpha, loser is banished from the pack."


	8. The Invaders

**The Invaders**

 **Skaa:**

I growl at my mother and turn around to help Blue myself. If Mother… no, Alpha wants to treat the one who risked her life to save the hatchlings with neglect, I'll usurp her position. She had no right to do that to Blue. It was my fault I had to track the three-horn for days, not Blue's.

I lay next to Blue and regret what I have to do to heal her. She looks at me with trust and she seems to understand what I have to do. Nara peeks from behind Blue's tail, just as I was preparing to open one of many wounds.

"Nara, I need you to go with the other hatchlings for a little bit while I help Blue." My daughter cocks her head curiously at me as I try to delicately explain, "Her injuries are becoming infected and I need to clean them for her. I need to hurt Blue in order to help her; I need you to be strong for Blue while I help."

Nara cocks her head in curiosity and glances at the discolored flesh on Blue's hide. She seems to understand that I need to open the wounds and clean them. She looks like she's on the verge of crying at the thought of Blue being hurt. I nuzzle her reassuringly and Blue gives her a gentle lick on the snout, further assuring Nara she trusts me. I wait a few seconds before she leaves our sight.

"Okay. I'm ready." Blue chirps and rolls on her side to let me begin the process of healing.

I take my arm and use my talons to slice the wound open. Pus exits the new cuts as I continue tearing the infected areas. Blue whimpers quietly as each injury is reopened. It's enough to make me cringe at the sounds d of her in pain, but it needs to be done if she is to survive out here. Her side is reopened and she eventually begins bleeding normally instead of the yellow fluid escaping the wound. Now I have to clean them.

I cringe at the thought and close my eyes and begin to lick her bloody cuts. Her blood tastes strange, she is not a real raptor like I am; yet she seems so real to be a clone. Blue purrs as my wet tongue dances across her side and cleanses her injuries. Perhaps she is real, and I am the clone of my father and mother. I open my eyes and stare into the bright yellow eyes of a beautiful female.

I nuzzle her and slash her leg injury open, causing her to whimper in pain again. Yellow pus leaks from the new cut as I become lost in Blue's eyes. The disgusting scent of rotten flesh hits me like that three-horn mother did. My gaze immediately fixates on her injury. No blood spills from it!

"Do you trust me?" I urgently ask and get a confused chirp, "Do you have trust in me?"

She nods as I bring my teeth down on the dead flesh. Blue screeches in agony as I rip the rotten flesh from her leg. I toss the dead meat and feel the three-horn want to escape my stomach again. The flesh is black and has maggots already inside it. If I hadn't ripped it from her she would've rotted from the inside out I would've lost her! I saved her life!

She passes out as I begin running my tongue across the exposed muscle. If she dies I would never forgive myself.

 **Nara:**

I'm playing in the shallow creek that runs through our territory, hopping in the cool clean water. My claws shine in the sunlight as I splash in the water. Two fish swim past my claws, one red; the other blue both swim fin to fin as they head south following the water current.

"Just like Daddy and Blue." I chirp to myself as they disappear from my sight, "I hope Blue's okay."

Just as I say that I hear her screech of agony. My heart drops and I think I've lost my only friend aside from Daddy. He promised she would be okay! What if Alpha was the one that did it? She never liked Blue. I begin running back to where Daddy and Blue were and leap onto Daddy's back crying.

"Shhh, she's okay, Nara." He comforts me and carries me to our tree, "I had to help her, remember? She'll be fine."

"Why did she screech?" I cry into his tail as he wraps it around me, "Did it hurt her to be helped?"

Daddy lays his head down at my level and speaks, "It did, she fell asleep because of it though. I'll be sure to apologize for hurting her when she wakes up."

He nuzzles me and chirps, "Do you want to play a game while we wait for her to sleep it off?"

I jump to my feet and nod as I suggest, "Hide and Seek? Please, Daddy? It's my favoritest in the world."

He laughs and covers his eyes, "One… two… three…"

I squeal in happiness and run into the underbrush. I love hiding just out of sight and so close to the nest, it's genius. As Daddy counts to twenty he begins looking for without using his nose, as the rules state. I back further back and camouflage myself in the dark green flora when he looks in my direction. Did he see me?

I poke my head slightly out to check for him. He went towards Wylie's nesting area to look for me. I lower my head back into the underbrush and wait. Daddy calls my name playfully and searches around our area again. I'm about to come out when something large grabs me. I bark to Daddy as the large something becomes a human. I attempted to bite and scratch it but it only makes a strange face. I whimper as it puts me in a cage. I try opening it, but I'm too little!

"Alpha, we got another young one." She says as a large red faced human male glares at me.

"Put it with the others. Ingen should be able to research them." He says puffing a cloud.

A Cloud-Puffer! They are the most evil of the humans! Right above the Evil Water humans. I cower in the corner as they take me from my pack. I can hear Daddy barking my name with fear in his voice. I'm going to be in trouble when I get home, if I get back home.


	9. The Missing

**Try not to get Alpha Lead and Mother Alpha confused. Alpha Lead is human; Mother Alpha is Velociraptor. Three POV switches. Shout out to WarHuskey.**

 **The Missing**

 **Alpha Human:**

I take a well needed draw of my cigarette and glare at the little raptor chick. It looks ready to piss itself. The green hide reminds me of that one from Jurassic World a few months ago when my son was alive, before the Operation.

"Put it with the others." I release the smoke into the face of the chick, who begins coughing like I stole her breath away.

I know I'm not the nicest of guys, but what are going to do? Sometimes the good guys become the bad guys because of one Operation.

"All heads accounted for, sir." My radio buzzes as I inhale another drag of the cigarette, "Beginning patrol rounds."

Should I warn them of the lurking predators? Nah, it's their fault for not knowing. I suppose that also means a shit ton of paperwork if one of them dies.

"Negative, do not set up patrol teams." I finally call over the radio, "This isn't Afghan, boys. These are highly intelligent creatures; not… just no patrols."

"Hoorah. Semper Fidelis." The squad leader chants and the sound of full metal jackets being fired into the air resound.

 _Jarheads_.

Heading back toward the beach where camp is I vainly stare at the ruined buildings of the original park. We shouldn't have played god when there is none.

The camp is busy with my black armored mercenaries. Charlene, my second in command, is standing on one of the makeshift tables leading the drunken choir of ex-marines. I served with half of them overseas with my son being a helicopter gunner. I absolutely hate talking about the botched operation.

"Connamber, jorn us fur a drank." My second in command slurs and messes up half the letters in her phrase.

What did I do to get a bunch of jarheads under my command?

 **Skaa:**

The sun has set behind the tree line and I can't find my daughter after picking up the human scent. I will tear the flesh from their bones if they took my little Nara. Blue hadn't been able to move after waking up, mostly because of me, considering how much pain she had to endure. And tonight is the Usurpation battle. If I don't show up, I'm banished; if I ask to postpone it, I'm banished; if I lose, I'm banished. I don't see a way around it! Why must life be so cruel?!

"Skaa." Alpha calls me to the beach, "It is time to prove your worth."

My daughter is missing and I can't search for her because of this fucking fight! If I had half of a mind, I would screech to the sky to vent off my anger. Fuck my fucking life!

"Skaa!" Alpha angrily barks from the beach, "Fight or banis…"

"Okay, Skaa, you've got two choices: fight for the position of alpha or go find your daughter." I say aloud for no one but myself to hear, "Here I come, Nara. Daddy will be there soon."

I abandoned the fight in search of my daughter. She is my everything, she holds a place in my heart that Blue could never replace. I'm such a damned fool for letting her out of my sight, again.

The jungle blurs by as my sickle clawed feet follow the scent towards the one place I hoped they wouldn't. The beach. Nara's scent leads towards the heavily human scented direction. Why was I an idiot?!

I follow the scent until I accidentally tackle a grey and tan female. Her eyes glare through me as I get is both out of our compromising position.

"You took my babies!" she aggressively growls and attempts to bite me, "Where are my babies?"

 **Nara:**

The female human with sapphire eyes looks upon me with sadness as she takes me away from Cloud Puffer. The old male nearly killed me with his cloud. I want my daddy!

"Sorry little one." The female says with a sorrow filled glance, "If I were in charge you'd all be with your parents. I hate this tent."

"Paige!" the booming voice of a male calls causing the female to flinch, "More beer! ASAP marine! We're waiting! Paige, are you deaf?! More beer!"

She looks down and grabs a bottle of the Evil Water known as beer. She is interesting to attempt to solve.

"Green hide, you're one of Skaa's pack aren't you?" another chick calls from the other side of the tent, "Do you know how to get out? Mama's gonna be mad when she discovers that we're gone."

"My daddy might know how to escape, but I don't." I sadly whimper and curl into the security ball that Blue taught me to do when I felt scared, "I miss him."

"Useless. Farada, see if you can do something about this." The female chick calls behind her.

I look up from my sad whimpering and see who Farada is. He's got deep amber eyes. His hide is handsome because of the dark grey and light green coloration. He spares a short glance at me and we lock eyes; my heart stops.

"Farada, the cage?" the dull brown and grey female asks snapping Farada from my gaze.

Farada nearly opens it by the time a human enters. She smells of Evil Water, Cloud Fuel, and sex. That is all we smell during breeding season in our pack, I hatched in the middle of it and saw things I want to forget. Why am I talking to myself?

"Tonight… I bring you my song." The bare skinned female bowed, "Let it go. Let it go. Can't drink it down anymore. Need more alcohol. Bam! Lack of education. Nighty night."

That was awkward. Whoever sings that is mentally insane. I'm starting to sound like Daddy. Like father like daughter I suppose.

 **Love at first sight. Or is it? Depends on how Dalton feels I guess. Don't ask about the Disney stuff my sister and I were watching Frozen and Fox and the Hound the other night.**

 **Jarhead- derogatory insult for a United States Marine when used by civilians, coined during the Second World War.**


	10. The Troubles

**This story has no plot. If I get boring, tell me what you want. Starting now, what happens next chapter?**

 **The Troubles**

 **Skaa:**

The female with the grey and tan hide snarls and attempts to bite my neck. I step backwards to avoid the attack. The last thing I want to do is fight a female, even in self-defense.

"Why did you take my babies?!" she angrily bites again and barely misses me, "They have done nothing to you, but you still took them from me!"

"I assure you I've done nothing to them." I plead and avoid her jaws again, "I don't even know what they look like."

She ceases her attack but remains ready to fight me again. Her amber eyes are filled with grief as she accepts the fact that I didn't take her hatchlings. My heart aches as her head slowly points downward. Why must I have a soft spot for females?

"I too am searching for my hatchling." I nuzzle her in my best attempt at comfort, "Humans have been spotted on the island; I hope they haven't taken them."

She accepts my gesture and sadly returns the affection. Maybe my brother was right, I am a female killer. Fourteen potential mates, none were chosen until Blue came to me. I hope she is safe.

"Hermara." She lowly speaks behind her and the brushes behind her rustle.

One hatchling cautiously steps to us and hides behind the female's leg. The hatchling is grey and tan like the female before me; it's eyes a strange green coloration, faulty genes inherited from the father possibly.

I bow my head and introduce myself, "Skaa, now rogue of the Skaa pack. I was named after the founder my great grandfather. Confusing enough for you?"

The chick cocks its head at me before the human scent hits me, or it was the scent of the shattered object that hit me. Snarling at the cut on my nose, I follow its trajectory to the beginning of its assault. The temporary colony of humans lies in front of me.

"Stay close and keep quiet." I chirp to the mother and hatchling and proceed to stalk dangerously close to the human colony.

 **Blue:**

I groan at the pain in my leg as I apply miniscule weight on it. I'm never going to get to the beach with my injury. I know Skaa can beat the alpha and take her position.

Two females rush by before collapsing on top of one another. A metal cylinder with red feathers tightly buries itself in them. I know what they are. Tranquilizer darts. Delta has had many pierce her hide when she attacked one of the feeders.

" _I heard them crash over here."_ A male human says in his deep monotonous voice, " _Tag 'em and bag 'em. Delta squad, form up; nonlethal ammunition. Hoorah?"_

" _Hoorah."_ Three differing toned voices confidently answer to the first.

I try to limp into the jungle to hide, but strong arms around my throat drag me down. The human wears a black facial covering that only shows her eyes. She adorns padded gear like many of my veterinarians wore when I became ill.

Her cold brown eyes glare through me as the pain in my leg ignites into what feels like a million flames dancing across it. My whine of agony causes her eyes to narrow before she inserts the tranquilizer dart into my neck. I screech in agony at the invasive object. Her cold brown eyes never seem to leave me before I fade out of consciousness.

I awake and shoot up from my laying position; only to bash my skull on the metal cage keeping me prisoner. The throbbing pain is a constant reminder what has happened. I'm trapped by humans, again!

 **I've run out of ideas, so you'll be my thinkers and co-authors. What happens next and who's point of view? Tell me in reviews and private messages.**


	11. The Alpha

**Thank you for being so patient with me and I am very sorry for the delay, but I assure you that I am feeling much better now. I know what you all were thinking while I was sick,** _ **Hurry up and get better, I need another chapter.**_ **Without further ado I present:**

 **Alpha**

 **Blue:**

I examine my cramped cage of confinement and snarl for what seems to be the hundredth time within ten minutes. The silver walls are solid and the latch is on the outside of it, just out of my reach. Why must humans make everything so complicated? A simple pen would've sufficed in holding me, but this is just too much for little old me. Overachieving human monsters.

" _I tell you, bro, she is from Jurassic World."_ A human male says walking closer to my cramped cage, _"She's one of them raptor sisters that the trainer over glorified."_

Both are wearing that padded cloth over their torsos, but one of them has a black facial covering that only exposes his eyes. He has an eye color similar to Alpha. My original alpha. I wish I had never disappointed him with my numerous failures.

" _Over glorified? She don't look like much."_ He speaks in a low emotionless voice _, "Other than that color on her, she's not any different than the others."_

I lower my head in disappointment at their comments. They are right, I'm not special. Hell, I couldn't even save my sisters; why did I think I could make a mark in the wilderness with others? If only I could travel back in time.

Both humans leave me to my cage and I screech out to the world for my anger to escape. Fuck! Would it be possible to take my own life within this cage? No, you will fight; you will win; you will carry on your sisters' memory! Who are you?

" _Blue,"_ a human male asks in a low whisper _, "you in there?"_

I snarl as footsteps approach my prison. The scent is blocked by the cage, leaving me unsure who calls for me. It doesn't matter, they are intruders and wish to do me harm.

" _Stand down, Blue."_ The human commands slightly raising his voice and the familiar clicking sound of Alpha's object.

The door to my prison opens leaving me confused as He rescues me.

 **Skaa:**

I ordered the female and her hatchling to remain away from the human colony. Nara's scent leads me through the territory where most of the humans smell of the Evil Water. One female stirs and locks eyes with me. She strokes my belly and murmurs something unintelligible, not that I'd be able to understand it, before falling back in her strange; urine drenched sleep. I'll never be able to understand human behavior.

Carefully stepping around the Invaders, I enter one of the fabricated dens. Nara is here! Her scent is heavy within here!

"Nara?" I quietly chirp for her to only receive silence, "Nara, where are you? It's me, Daddy?"

Her scent is old. I am too late to rescue my daughter! She was so young to be taken from my care! No, Skaa you will find Nara and you will raise her into a beautiful female!

"Alpha, come on. Hurry!" Blue chirps just outside of my view, "She's in here; she's only a hatchling."

I have longed for her beauty, but her scent has been tainted by the foulest of creatures. The smell of Evil Water, denial, testosterone, and regret taint her intoxicating scent. The tainted scent is nothing more than the ones who created us all. A human male.

Quickly, I seek cover from the demon behind the cage that once held my daughter. Blue limps through the den's entrance sporadically sniffing the air and calling for Nara. My chest tightens at her frightened calls for my daughter. I am a failure to Nara and Blue.

" _Blue, what are you looking for?"_ the male human asks, causing my anger to build and amplify into a growl of unkempt hatred.

My low growl causes a terrified chirp from Blue, and a strong glare from the human male with emerald eyes and fearless stance. I lost my daughter to his kind; now Blue turns on her own species for a human! Mother was right, Blue is just a copy. What have I done?! I turned against my pack because of a phony!

"Skaa! You scared me." Blue's voice shakes with a hint of terror, "I've been on Nara's scent since my alpha freed me."

"Traitor. Defiler. Debaucher." I lowly growl and stalk towards her causing her treacherous eyes to widen in fear, "You betray your species to join with _this_ human."

Her grey and blue hide shakes in fear as she lowers her head in submission to her true alpha. I will save my daughter, kill my mother, and force her into omega position with no way of leaving said rank. I just realized, she brought a human to find my daughter!

"Daddy?" my little girl questions as I snarl towards the future omega, "Why is Blue crying? What are you doing to her?!"

I look down at the Omega, see her tears of pain, and reel back in disgust as my sickle claws retreat from her flesh. My tail waves behind me as I lift Nara with my jaws. My daughter does not need to be in contact with a poor excuse of a velociraptor.

"Daddy, I met some friends that helped me escape. They're lost." Nara speaks to me, "They are hiding in those bushes."

I sniff and their scent reeks like the female that attacked me earlier. If the female wants her hatchlings, she can come retrieve them herself. It's not the right thing to do. What am I doing? I injured Blue; nearly abandoned hatchlings; now I want to kill my mother. Fuck it. Mother dies, Blue's omega, and the female can retrieve her hatchlings.

 **Skaa is pissed, and I went the exact opposite route of what WarHuskey2000 asked for. Life's good. Still leave suggestions for me use in a partial way.**


	12. The Rebel

**WarHusky2000, you know you still love me. Question, did it specify what Owen did in the Navy? If not, then go with this. Try reading this listening to Suicide Silence with Mitch Lucker because that's what I listened to writing this.**

 **The Rebel**

 **Owen Grady:**

That was the strangest dominance display I've seen from a raptor. The male snarled and pinned Blue, growls at me, and then leaves with a hatchling. I thought things at Jurassic World were weird.

"You alright, girl?" I whisper with concern to Blue.

She lowers her head and chirps. What was that about? Perhaps we were invading his territory or that chick was his. Barry would possibly know, he studied the wild one's I'm his spare time.

"Rookie, go check the babies out." A mercenary urgently orders, "The mama's gone! She's probably heading for them. Move it!"

"Christ, let me pull my pants up first." The hired gun nonchalantly and sarcastically says, "Let's go, Dalton."

Blue half walks and is half drug out of sight as the Caucasian soldier with buzz cut hair sweeps through the tent.

"Shit. The little ones are gone." The jarhead sighs and speaks to himself in two varying tones of speech, "It could be worse, you could fall in love with an alien. _Where did you come up with that?_ I play too much Halo."

I crouch and stealthily sneak up behind him. He doesn't notice me until it's too late. My forearm wraps around his throat and my hand goes for the familiar M4A1 Carbine. He groans and elbows my gut, breaking my hold. I toss the weaponry aside and tackle the black armored merc to the dirt.

"I know you, you're that guy from the raptor paddock on Isla Nublar." He mocks and headbutts me, "Read your bio, thought you SEAL guys were tough."

I stand and take a fighting stance, "Tough talk from a jarhead."

My enemy smirks and charges at me; I mimic the action. The marine swings over my head and I use this momentum to drag him down. The marine rolls and minimizes the impact. He stands and counters with some UFC type stuff. His palm dislocates my nose with his strike. This is going to be fun.

 **Skaa:**

I put Nara on the sand and approach the battleground where I am to fight my mother. No one's around. No pack members, not even a sign of them being here. Cowards.

"Daddy, what about Blue and those other hatchlings?" my daughter sadly asks forcing me to let myself to her, "Blue didn't do anything bad, did she?"

Of course she did! She led a human to try and find Nara! _But she was trying to help. She's been on the island for how long, a few days? She was wounded and needed help._

"No, I did something bad." I chirp sadly and nuzzle my daughter, "Stay here, I have to go save those other hatchlings."

I turn and dash past the female I told to find her own offspring laying on the ground. She is crying with her sole hatchling sitting upon her snout. Her eyes lock onto mine and she didn't bother growling or speaking. Consequences. Think of the consequences, Skaa. She lost her offspring, you did too, and you only cared about your personal feelings.

"Forgive me." I beg under my breath and screech to the sky for the humans to come to my position.

" _There she is!_ " one of them shouts from the human colony.

The sound of them approaching is my cue to enact my plan. I hide in the underbrush to avoid detection. Four humans sloppily jog to my decoy and leave an opening through the center of their colony. I rush to the fabric den where I hurt Blue and reunited with Nara. I hurt Blue!

Too late to change it now. Tell her why, if she'll listen to you. Ugh, she'll not even glare at you for attacking her. What will you have to do to make it up to her?

I fail to notice the rock in front of me until it's too late to react. My feet fall from under me and I hit the ground, hard, biting my tongue. My vision darkens and I lie still for what feels like years; the metallic taste fills my mouth as I force my body to swallow its life source.

"Tha fuhing hur." I numbly groan and spit about an inch of my tongue out, "Atchlings, 'ere are 'ou?"

My mouth is more or less dead; so I have to rely on my charms; yeah those hatchlings are going to fear me. I stand and look at the rock that stole my footing and recoil in disgust.

A human lies dead; not by predator or prey, but by his own species. Is there nothing humans won't do? They play god, become gods, and become demons for petty squabbles and entertainment.

"Who are you?" a hatchling asks from the shrubbery, "Don't eat us, please?"

Why would I eat them? It just seems strange to eat one's own kind. Sure I've fantasized about the taste of flesh, but not in that way. Head back to reality, Skaa. Right!

I slowly approach the voice and move the foliage with my tail to reveal more than thirty hatchlings. Fuck my life. I have to carefully move all of them.

 **Anything seem familiar to the ones that read** _ **The Sangheili's Hell Jumper?**_ **I don't know whether or not to have Skaa permanently impeded or not. Probably not, seems irritating and confusing.**


	13. The Liberator

**I didn't update the story last week because I put two chapters out two weeks ago; I also feel behind on writing Wolf Stories Beta on Wattpad and Fictionpress.**

 **Blue:**

I lay in the underbrush and clean the injury Skaa gave me. My tongue dances over the hole in my abdomen and serves as a reminder of the unprovoked attack. Was it unprovoked or did he have a reason? He is the rightful alpha and I, a lowly omega.

My former alpha, Owen as I've heard him called, drags the body of a human towards the shrubbery where I am laying. Owen looks at me with pity before taking a chain from the human's neck. I cock my head in confusion as he tucks the chain into his shirt pocket.

" _So the deceased aren't forgotten._ " He gravely states and moves back into the human camp, " _If they took you, they might have more of your kind. Feel like helping me, girl?"_

I chirp an answer and uneasily stand. My leg is still in pain, but my heart longs for something that I can't describe. I feel empty without what I need, but I can't name what I need. It's eating my from the inside.

" _Blue, which way do we go?"_ Owen asks, breaking my thoughts.

I tilt my snout upward and sniff the damp night air. The faint scent of anger and fear come from all around; it's hard to pinpoint where they might be. I shake my head and attempt to get a scent of anyone. The scent remains, but instead of being faint it's much, much stronger. They're not locked up, they're free!

I bark towards Owen to try and save him, but he takes it as I found the others. I hate language barriers.

"Daxon, the female that killed Neferti is close, but she has a human." One dense relays in a hushed tone as they get closer, "She stole the hatchlings and killed Neferti within a few days."

"Wait!" my shrill echoes around the jungle, "The humans stole my, uh, my hatching! Please let me find her!"

The Bludgeoner pack stops creeping towards me and their alpha steps forward, "You killed Neferti and you expect mercy? Show me why I should let you live."

I quickly come up with a speech that will draw mercy upon Owen and I, "I am in heat."

Damn it!

The alpha tilts his head and glares at me. I fucked up big time.

 **Skaa:**

I slowly lead the hatchlings to where I left Nara. Damn it, I hate taking multiple trips and my tongue is still numb. I probably won't be able to speak properly for hours or even days or the rest of my life. Still can't believe I bit some of my own tongue off because I tripped over a human carcass.

"Who are you, mister?" a female hatchling asks as I prepare to retrieve the final five, "Mommy and Daddy will want to know how we escaped."

I look at the young one and smile, "'Kaa. I 'ame i' 'kaa."

"Thank you, Kaa." She says giving me a reminder I can't speak properly.

"'Awa, 'eww 'em i 'ame." I say with a torrent of spit coming out. Fuck it.

I run back into the jungle and approach the hatchlings, carefully. The Bludgeoner pack is close, I can smell them and they are pissed. Best be wise and avoid at them the best I can.

" 'Ome o'." I order the young hatchlings to follow me.

I hope I can speak properly soon, this is annoying. My tongue feels like dead meat and I have to restrain myself from swallowing it, or I choke on my words, literally.

"What pack is that scent?" one of the hatchlings asks before another answers him, "Bludgeoner, and the scent of a female."

I think about the chick's answer and sniff the air. Blood, disease, and anger that's the Bludgeoner pack for you. I concentrate again on the smell and I hurry my movements as the scent of sweet fruit, fear, and lust hit me. The female is in heat, surrounded by the disease ridden Bludgeoner pack.

I hurry the hatchlings to Nara and sprint to the female. She needs saving by me if I am to save this island. Since when did I care about the island?

"Consent and you may live." Daxon barks and I practically hear the want in his voice, "Refuse; you will be hunted down and executed."

I make my legs carry me faster as I get a view of the female. Blue is lowering her chest and moving her tail to expose her cloaca to the rival alpha.

"Never!" I screech and tackle the alpha.

Mother was right, there's nothing more powerful than a male wanting a mate.

I snarl, stand, and slash his leg.

" _What the hell?"_ the human asks and raises his weapon at us, _"They're gonna attack attention."_

The human levels its weapon with both Daxon and I. Before I get a chance to move, Daxon pounces at me the exact same time an explosion comes from the human weapon. I go down with immense pain and Daxon on top of me.

 **I am out of ideas gimme some. As for smut, depends who it's between.**


	14. The Damned

**I'm in love with _Schizophrenicanibalisticsexfest_** **by** _ **Motionless in White**_ **. Yeah so let's get on with it. WarHusky2000 this is for you, sort of.**

 **Blue:**

I jump back as Owen tilts the tip of his weapon upward after sending the projectile toward Skaa and the disfigured alpha I was offering myself to. Crimson blood pools around both males, who are lying motionless on the ground. Neither shows signs of life as the rival pack screeches skyward for their alpha. I have lost yet another soul that was in my life.

"Is this all I am destined for?!" I snarl my anger at solely myself, "Delta, Echo, and sweet; innocent Charlie were lost because of your misleading, and now Skaa! You lost your sisters to a man-made monster; now you lose a friend to a man!"

Owen looks at me and has a neutral expression on his face, he doesn't know or care that he's killed my friend. It's his fault my sisters are dead! If he fought earlier than when he did, I would be with my sisters, dead or alive.

"You bastard! It's all your fault!" I hiss at Owen, "My sisters would be alive had you not forced us to follow you! They loved you like a father and you lead them to their deaths!"

With that I limp off into the jungle to hide. What am I hiding for, I don't know; I need to hide. After all the death I've witnessed, one would think it doesn't bother you; losing someone close is a burden I would rather die than have.

The jungle whizzes by as I quickly limp into its cold; dark embrace. It's not fair, I just started liking my future alpha. If Charlie were here, she'd nuzzle me to calm me; Delta and Echo would hunt the one who caused me so much turmoil. Why does life have to be so damn difficult?

Collapsing from the pain in my leg and emotional unrest, I quietly sob. The waning moonlight signals dawn's coming of a new day. Almost one week on this forsaken island and I've nearly died, been fertilized, and mistreated. Back at Jurassic World, I would've been fed regularly and leisurely age with my sisters. Between the two, wild and free versus caged and fed, the latter is a horrible choice. I have lived life on this offhand; not exist.

"Blue!" Nara chirps and runs to me, "Where's my daddy? Is he helping the other pack members?"

Her amber eyes beg an answer, but she is too young to have this experience. I have lived through it multiple times and I still have nightmares of the deaths my sisters had.

"He's… dead." I allow my voice to falter as she looks at me with disbelief, "He killed the alpha of the Bludgeoner pack. For you."

Nara lowers her head and shakes the thought away. It won't work, I've tried it everyday since Jurassic World. Her sobs resound in the jungle as she rushes to me. The green hatchling snuggles against my chest and begs for me to help. I can't, I didn't, and I couldn't.

 **Mother Alpha:**

"Mistress Alpha, what are we supposed to do?" the black tailed huntress asks from an adjacent pen, "I have an egg clutch with me and can't risk destroying them, there must be another way of escaping."

"Are you questioning my orders?" I croon and receive a head shake, "Then do it. All of you. The humans want our territory and we will fight."

The trapped raptors, Skaa; rogues; Bludgeoners, all bark in agreement at my command. I may be old, but I've the heart of a female in her prime. I won't be broken; I won't be beaten; not by the likes of humans.

"Mother, I can't breath!" Reylo, my blind son, gasps breathlessly, "I can't breath!"

Just like his father, he has weak lungs. I mourned for months after my mate passed from not being able to breath; now it seems I lose one of my sons to fate.

"People equal shit! They murdered the sacrecy of life; now they murder what they create!" Notosun, my other son, shouts and begins bashing his cage, "I'll kill every last one of them on this fucking island!"

"Language!" I screech at my son, "What do I tell you about that language?"

He grunts and continues beating the cage with his body, "Not to… because females… don't like it."

I smile at the small victory and begin to attempt unlocking the cage holding me. My short arm barely scratches the lock on my pen. Humans have to make everything so complex to become lazier.

" _Damn. What'd Ingen want with you guys?_ " a human male asks, " _Let's get you out of there."_

I snarl as he approaches my cage. His green eyes lock with mine, the pale weak flesh offers no protection, his sauve aura makes him dangerous. His weak five digit hand reaches to Reylo's still body. My son is dead, and this human is touching his dead body! I'll tear his life from his body!

"'alm dow', 'e hea'ed me." A male calls with a speech impediment, "'hot 'e, 'om."

I turn to glare at the male, my omega lives. Skaa lives! Sure he may be my son, but he wants to usurp my position and pack; I'll gladly fight my kin for this rank. Power IS everything.

" _He's dead. Damn it."_ The male human groans and begins opening the other cages, _"You won't have similar fates."_

Skaa awkwardly shifts and spits blood from his maw. That's why he's speaking incorrectly; his gray and red hide has many scars across, but the most recent injury still seeps blood.

" _Run! Rex! Rex!"_ many other humans cry out from afar as the green eyed human opens he final cage, mine.

"Usurpation is postponed until we escape." I growl at my injured son, "Where to?"

He motions to the beach with his head and sprints the opposite direction. I hate that son. When will he learn?

Before I answer myself, the roar of the Great Terror, a Tyranosaurus, comes from the jungle. When things couldn't get worse.

 **What'd you think, good? Better? Behr? Kill me. Hopefully you guys give me more.**


	15. Exodus and Comeback Killer

**This is for you,** _ **dragonnargus,**_ **your review came to life, single POV per chapter. Here's the chapter:**

 **Exodus and Comeback Killer**

 **Skaa:**

My mother snarls at the human who has released her and the others. I don't blame her, but we must trust him; he rescued them from the cloud puffer Nara described.

"Brother, what's wrong with your speech?" Notosun asks.

I face him and show him the bloody waterfall that churn currently is my tongue. His eyes widen before interrogating me on how I lost part of my tongue. In time I'll tell, but now we need to retreat to the hatchlings. Hopefully Blue escaped and met with Nara and the others. I would never forgive myself for letting her die.

My claws tap impatiently as the sick and old become ready to leave. Many would've been better off dead than to suffer, but life is precious; so I respect their choice. An old male with green hide limps two steps before collapsing.

"I… I'm too weak." He manages to stutter before coughing violently, "Ki… kill me. Please? I… I've lived life."

A female younger than myself rushes to him and nuzzles him with more affection than I've ever seen. She begins crying over the sick; old raptor lying on the sand.

"Kill me, Ylva." The dying male groans and shows the female his neck, "Our hatchlings don't need to see me like this."

Barking for her to move, she holds his throat between the razor sharp teeth in her jaws and hesitates before closing tightly, ending her mate's suffering life. Rest in peace old one.

"'ove. 'at'lins o'er 'ere." I damn my stupidity for biting part of my tongue off.

It'd be better if I kept my mouth shut and lead through actions. They don't understand me. Hell, I don't understand myself even though I'm saying it. Fuck my stupidity. Try being ignorant of intense oral pain and hot metal graze your flesh. If ignorance is bliss, you must be dumb or lame-brained.

I pass hundreds of raptors and lead the exodus from the cages to the Skaa territory. I hope I can survive long enough to have my injuries heal, but hope is for the strong. I'm weak, weak for putting my interests before the pack. I lost a brother, I won't lose any more lives; Blue and Nara are ones I'd die for.

"Alpha, humans are running from the terror, what do you wish of us?" They address not my mother, but me, "We are united by the invaders. Your word is command."

The gesture is touching, but I'm not the alpha; at least not yet. Once I beat the humans, I'll kill my mother and usurp the position; unite the packs and follow tradition. Overconfident aren't we? Just a bit, but it is necessary for an alpha to either end or start wars.

The sun begins lighting the jungle as we make it halfway to the territory. It will be noon when we reunite with the young ones, but our numbers are steadily falling due to the sick and old. Man has brought his diseases to this island and killed many of my species. They don't deserve this land.

The roar of the Great Terror becomes closer as do the screams of man. I use my tail to give silent orders to move on without me. Notosun takes charge and leads them to the territory; I stay behind and run toward the sound of chaos.

My legs swiftly carry me; the scene before me is gruesome. Human limbs lie scattered with gore painting the ground; yet none of it is eaten or gnawed on. What type of rex kills but doesn't eat. Now that I think about it, it's not the sound of the Great Terror because he died last month. What is this creature?!

Slowing to a steady trot, I pass by a human with her organs trailing her crawling torso; her lower half lies twenty feet away with blood connecting the two. Her groan of pain causes a bit of pity from within me, she may be human but nothing deserves to suffer like this. Her black outfit is crimson with a large tooth penetrating into her torso.

The roar comes from behind the tree line and I force my body to follow. It sounds in pain, but still vicious. What are you thinking, Skaa? When do I ever think? Good point me. I feel so lonely in my head.

" _Shit! Run!"_ multiple humans yell over the sound of their weapons, _"It's not dead! Fuck the money!"_

I stealthily hide in the underbrush and see a strange creation tearing the humans apart. She's taller than any rex; the color of light ash, and holds the orbs of blood in her skull. She is raptor and not, but she has a scent of a male. There's two of them on this island!

I step backwards and draw her attention, the growl that comes from her has sort of an odd sound to it, like lust and anger. What is she?

Before either of us speak, she releases a pained growl and lowers her body to the ground. What is happening to her? My eyes lock with hers and I feel a connection to her hypnotic eyes. The strange beast stands, pounces in my direction, and it should've clicked in my mind to run.


	16. Pale Ghost

**Seems like last chapter's changes really gave the story a new vibe. Walk me to the graveyard,** _ **Dig Up Her Bones** **!**_

* * *

 **Pale Ghost**

 **Blue:**

The noon sun hovers above as I look up when most of the hatchlings begin chirping ecstatically. The packs, Skaa's; The Bludgeoners, and a few rogues are approaching from the human camp on the beach. Reylo leads them as the stench of disease follows and assaults my sense of smell.

"Grandma, is my daddy really dead?" Nara asks from my side.

I lower my skull to the ground and whimper softly at the thought of Skaa dying for my integrity. I still can't believe Owen killed him; this world breeds killers, just like you and me. I would give my innocence to have him back alive, his mother is heartless; his brothers don't spare a glance. Skaa was a saint that deserved a peaceful death.

"No, he ran into the northern jungle." The female alpha chirps at the young one and glares evilly at me, "He heard the Great Terror and went to draw it away while we kept moving."

Nara looks a little at ease knowing Skaa still lives. I sigh in relief and attempt to stand while masking my heat from the males. Sadly, to no avail, my attempt at hiding my musk draw the unmated males' attention. They begin their barks to attract me as a possible mate. Damn my heat, and damn them all, I must find Skaa! Nothing is going to stop me from finding my friend and thanking him properly

Twenty males follow my limping form. The look of lust is deep in their eyes giving me the impression that if I fall, they'll pounce and trade advantage of a wounded female in heat. Tread carefully, Blue, and keep your eyes on the males.

An albino male with crimson eyes attempts to force me down, but my jaw makes short work of his advances. If you can't lose them, make them do some dirty work.

"If you want me as your mate, I need your assistance." They all drool and deeply inhale my scent while nodding violently, "Head north and find my friend. She looks like me, but instead of blue her stripes are red."

I purposely lie about Skaa's gender and send them ahead of me. Idiotic males. It's amazing what they would do for a chance to mate. My sisters would've learned to use this to their advantage it they were alive. I miss my baby sisters, but I carry on their existence in my blood. We are sisters and the humans gave us identical-ish DNA.

" _Blue, where are you going?"_ Owen asks as I reach the plains to head to the northern jungle.

Using my snout, I point northward and bark at Owen. He looks uncertain, but eventually walks beside me. The sun has reached its third period and begins setting over the horizon. What am I going to tell Skaa once I see him. _'thank you for protecting my innocence I now give it to you?'_ or _'you're my hero, and a hero deserves a reward?'_ Gah! Damn heat, fucking my thoughts extremely hard. Fuck!

" _What's wrong, girl?"_ Owen looks directly in my eyes and calms me enough, " _Afraid? Worried? Lonely? You're in heat."_

"Well no shit. I didn't fucking know." I hiss at Owen's pointing out the obvious, "What gave it away? The twenty males chasing my tail?"

Owen glares at me before sighing and loading his weapon when three of the males screech past as the roar of the Pale Ghost reaches the sky. No. She's dead! We killed her, she can't be alive and not on this island!

I limp quickly in the underbrush and follow the scent tail left by Skaa. The path leads directly to the Pale Ghost. You poor bastard, She could tear you apart just by looking at you with her blood red orbs. I soon realize that something is off about her scent, she smells of testosterone and estrogen simultaneously. There isn't supposed to be two of them!

"Skaa!" I bark out into the jungle, "I'm scared! Where are you?!" I begin whispering to myself, "Think, Blue. Think. I know."

I lower my chest slightly and let my heat scent carry on the breeze. All males want one thing from a female: tail. If this doesn't bring him out, he's dead.

I maintain my position with my tail lifted and chest lowered for minutes and listen for Skaa. He sprints to me and nuzzles me with affection.

"We need to go." I urgently say and hide my cloaca from his prodding snout, "The white abomination is close with her mate. They'll kill us."

Skaa whines as my tail swats his head to attract his attention, "But… you took the position."

I growl and shove him, "The abomination is close!"

Before either Skaa or I can argue, the trees come crashing down around as she snarls at me.

"Blue! You didn't kill me! But your sisters died with shame." Indominus Rex croons after mentioning my sisters, "I forgive you though. I have a responsibility to complete, as do you."

I cock my head as she growls downward to me, "What would that be?"

She peels her lips back and grins with her deadly teeth, "Motherhood."

What?! She can't reproduce, she's an abomination! It's impossible because she's the only one of her kind too! Unless… she changed sex and asexually fertilized herself. What did the humans put in her DNA to allow her this? Life finds a way, but this is too extreme!

"Run back to your packs." The demon growls as Skaa again prods my sex with his snout, "He wants to bond soon. I will leave your pack alone and force the humans off the island."

Treachery. I sense treachery from her. Owen needs to know about this, somehow. No, let him leave the island and we will protect the island. A war is coming; no one will win. No one ever wins at war.

* * *

 **She starts her new diet of liquor and dick!**

 **Just like Hollywood, but laced in sick!**

 **The sun goes down, and so does she! _** **_** ** _BRING ME THE HORIZON - PRAY FOR PLAGUES_**


	17. Claws and Teeth

**Smut inbound, which of course you don't have to read, but you will because y'all are curious to see Blue and Skaa mate. I will warn you again before it happens. I also need a better name for the chapter. Scrub Life!**

 _ **Claws And Teeth**_

* * *

 **Skaa:**

The past few days have been a joy, near peace. Niki, the white dino as she called herself, had kept her word by leaving our pack alone after chasing the humans away. The Bludgeoner pack and my pack have integrated giving us numbers up to around one hundred raptors, and not to mention the others that are due.

Blue, however, refuses to choose her mate and suffers through her heat. Every day I ask, more or less beg, her to allow me to alleviate her affliction. Nara seems to be suffering the worst from Blue's heat, she has no parental role model. I'm too busy hunting and giving orders under the Alpha, my mother; Blue is in heat which makes her ready to mate with anybody that comes near her.

"Daddy can I go see if Blue wants to play today?" Nara chirps as I check on the nesting grounds, "She seems lonely, and I wanted to cheer her up with some company."

Of course Blue wants to play; just not childish games, she wants to play adult games. And her having company could be the best thing for a male, especially me. But Nara is still a hatchling, and she doesn't need to know of the adult world, ever!

"Blue, she is just… going through a rough time right now and wants to be alone." I change certain words to make it sort of appropriate for her, "She will be able to play in a few days."

Nara lowers her head in disappointment and continues following me to the nests before the sound of a small chirp resounds. With the sound, I bark out to one of the females that is supposed to be watching the nests. So much unorganized attention to specific jobs. I follow the sound of the chirps and keeping a careful eye on my daughter to make sure that she doesn't run into a young one.

As the chirps become quieter, two hatchlings sit in the nest and await their first meal of softened meat. Both of them look like my brother, Reylo. Guess he lives on, his young will be well taken care of. By their scent, they're both female.

I watch the hatchlings chirp, but the females that should be watching the nests refuse to appear. Barking louder, the two newly hatched females panic and begin crying for protection because their idiotic Beta frightened them. I get points for trying. With a sigh, I stand and send Nara to find someone to bring food to the young ones.

The little ones continue crying as I lay beside them and curl my tail around them. I even goes as far as purring to try and comfort them. It's a wonder that you were able to raise Nara as easily as you have, but she wasn't just hatched she was a few days old. I make a terrible nest guard.

"Your daddy was my brother, so that means I'm your uncle." I softly chirp to them, "Doubt that you would remember today. I am having trouble with this female and I want a lady's advice."

Neither look up to me, but they did cease crying; more points for trying! Where did Nara run off to? A better question: who is she getting? She should have been back by now with someone. Give her time, she's smaller, and not as fast, but she is also a smart. Hopefully she can take my place as Beta, and then alpha.

Both hatchlings close their eyes and yawn before succumbing to sleep. At least I have company. Sighing, I wait for Nara; all the while listening for more hatchlings. The sun was in between noon and morning; now it's noon.

Nara eventually comes running back with a huge grin splitting her face. Uh-oh. She did something. She either fucked me up, or fucked someone else up, or both of us. Hopefully it's Alpha, or another female. It's a females duty to provide the hatchlings with their first meal, and a male hunts to provide the female.

"Skaa!" Blue screeched and drives her head into my chest, forcing me to tumble down the slope backing the nesting grounds.

Shit! I did something wrong! What did I do! Blue chases me down the slope and into the jungle, me screeching in fear. A female in heat is the most aggressive and deadliest when angered. I turn to catch a glimpse of her snarling at me and end up tripping, this time I don't bite my tongue in half.

* * *

 **Skip to the next chapter or don't read if under 16. There's my obligation; now let's read about Skaa and Blue's dominance over him. I** _ **do not**_ **do POV stuff for this. It's gonna be short, I'm terrible at this.**

* * *

 **Not in a POV:**

Blue pounces on the crawling Skaa, who fears for his life. How little he knows. If only Nara had found another pack member Skaa would be in a position to fight back. But how can he fight someone that doesn't show signs of aggression to him.

As Blue stands over the downed beta male, her scent intoxicates the red striped raptor. Releasing a growl of dominance, Blue nuzzles him with warning and affection.

"What do you plan to do?" Skaa gulps on his back, staring into the lust driven gaze of Blue.

Blue doesn't answer and allows a wicked grin to split her grey visage. The teeth behind her lips reveal themselves as she straddles his body. The devious art of mate bonding plagues her. Now she lowers her head and gently licks Skaa ever so fearful body sensually.

Her smooth tongue dances across the scarred male's flesh as her heat overwhelms her rational thoughts. Skaa tenses at the intimacy of the contact on his chest. Giving the male a frown of disappointment, Blue positions herself so that her sex is directly in view of Skaa.

"Blue?" Skaa asks as her sweet scent nearly consumes the young beta's thoughts, "Are you sure?"

She gives no answer, but uses her tongue to help speed his arousal. Skaa groans as her smooth tongue plays between his thighs. Both fall to lust and instinct, as Blue purrs from his strange masculine scent. Turning until she is facing Skaa and glaring into wide amber orbs.

Aligning her cloaca with his sex, she gently lowers her rump onto his erection and gasps in shock at the foreign object stretching her inner walls. Both growl in pleasure and slowly begin to create a rhythm for their exotic dance. Neither break eye contact as their bond becomes more natural to them.

"Mark my neck!" The blue striped female moans as she speeds her raising and falling.

Skaa groans and complies by placing his teeth between her shoulder and nape. His teeth puncture her hide abs draw little blood. She has been marked as his mate. Blue whimpers in pain before mimicking his action.

Blue begins moaning more with each movement of the two bodies, signaling she is nearing her peak. Taking his opportunity, Skaa rolls Blue onto her back and increases his pace and focuses on his body's needs. The blue striped female screeches and whines as she was brought to her first orgasm.

"Please, Skaa…" she begs and gasps as Skaa begins slowing his movements

Snarling and forcing himself deeper into Blue, Skaa releases his seed inside of the gasping female. Blue moans as the warmth between her thighs disperses, but reveals a new warmth from within her.

"Thank you." Blue purrs and separates herself from her mate, "Thank you."

Skaa grunts and begins cleansing himself of the scent of sex. Blue watches in fascination and gently ;slowly closes her eyes. Skaa smiles at his mate… his mate.

"Sweet dreams, Blue, my beautiful mate." Skaa coos and heads back to the nesting grounds, "Hopefully Nara found another female for the hatchlings."

* * *

 **As I said, I suck at these; if you think you could do better, do it and send it through docx on the site, but send me a message to alert me. Try listening to deathcore abs do this.**


	18. The Beta

**Hey, sorry for any delays, I was testing the app's new publish feature. I have one complaint about it: it tell you I updated the story. Until then use the website. So this is my spring break. I will reference a song at least once a chapter. Short chapter because I am coming to a close unless I have any other ideas.**

 **Blue:**

I groan as I attempt to stand. It has been two weeks since Skaa and I have mated and ended my heat. I have made a mistake, it affects Skaa, Nara, and myself. I have become-

"Blue, wake up!" Alpha screeches at me, "Dilos are preparing to attack the nesting grounds!"

I grunt and stand upon a heavy body. Curse my damn heat and instinct. Why didn't I die with my sisters? I would prefer to be dead instead of having this heavy weight inside of my body.

"Beta Female, what do you want us to do?" four male raptors ask and bow at mine and Alpha's presence.

"Follow me, they don't take a single egg!" I painfully groan drawing their attention, "Move and surround them!"

The six of us sprint, for me I attempted, to the nests. Four of the green dilos shake their frills and threaten to spit at us. We hold it ground and bark for our pack members to aid us in defense of the two hundred some eggs. I groan in pain again, but I lower myself to the ground to take the pressure off of me.

"Beta, are you able to fight?" a tan and orange male asks as I steel myself, "We can hold them."

"No! I'm fine." I growl and stare down the leader of the dilos, "They want our offspring, but we will die for them. Stand your ground."

The male nods and steps forward to make a green and red dilo female retreat. She is stepping too close to Alpha's newest nest. Yes, she is old, but can still reproduce.

I gasp as intense pain comes from between my thighs. Not now! If I lose them, I lose everything. I must stay strong, for Skaa, Nara, and them.

On either side of the seven dilos, most of the deltas wait for the signal to attack. If the dilos want our eggs, they'll pay with their lives. The stupid venom spitters have no idea how close death is.

The leader of their small group, growls, extends hours frills, and spits directly at me. I prepare to crouch but the extreme pain forces me to stand. The black venom heads directly to my eyes. No, this can't be the end of my sight, or life.

"NOOO!" a grey and red striped male screeches and takes the venom that was directed at me, "Seems that I was born to bleed so that others may succeed."

"Damn it, Skaa!" I growl at my mate as he snarls in agony, "What are you thinking?"

He doesn't answer me as the dilos charge at the alpha and female beta, me. Let's start a fucking riot! I screech the command of retaliation and the pack immediately swarm the seven.

I snarl in agony as the pain between my legs amplifies tenfold. I would definitely prefer to be dead, instead of this! It is like a solid ball forcing itself from your sex. Kill me!

"Rest, Blue." Skaa barely audibly whispers, "Clutch."

I growl as he falls silent again. Fuck this island! It's done nothing but punish me! It has taken my family, nearly killed me everyday, and now it mocks me by making me a single mother. I would prefer to be dead than suffer through the world's torture any longer!

"God! Fuck!" I snarl as a first of the eggs exits me.

The white orb sits there as if it is a pale rock. I nudge it gently and dig new nest in the midst of the battle. Our superior numbers are falling steadily as the dilos blind our deltas and swiftly kill them in their state of paralysis. At least we have killed four, but we have lost fourteen.

"Beta, look out!" one male barks and jumps in front of me to take the venom, "Gah! Fuck, it burns! I can't see!"

The second egg lies beside the first and is soon followed by the third. I can't stand this. The pain of the death, I need to fight, but I can't because of these eggs.

"Go find more warriors!" The alpha barks and groans in pain, "Do I have your attention?! Go get more warriors!"

It's a massacre. The raptors are falling to the three remaining dilos, who are just now retreating. Twenty-four of us lay dead. This was a poor defense, but at least we've not lost any of our eggs. Most will be fatherless, but they will know they died valiantly.

"Perimeter guards near the nesting grounds, patrols hourly, and I want the deltas' mates to see me." Alpha barks to the other beta and limps to me, "Skaa will be fine, he's paralyzed for the next couple of hours and blinded for a few days. I wish you could've been fighting, but I am forgetful. I forgot about you and Skaa being mates, but it didn't matter in battle. Congratulations, _mom_."

 **Good, bad, iffy? Like I said, I will be closing this soon.**


	19. Protocol

**Bold italics are growling from the songs; italics are screams.**

* * *

 **Protocol:**

" _ **666, party with the devil, bitch!**_ _Rage-aholics anonymous! Fill your cups we're dancing with the devil!"_ the radio blares as the other two mercs create their own mosh pit, " _He'll drink you under the table!_ _ **Fire burning in your lungs, so drink up! "**_

I shake my head and slap a new magazine in my M16A1. For a weapons test mission, this company has supplied enough firepower to fortify the island. Fourteen SAWs, ten javelin launchers, fifteen ARs, and around twenty shotguns. Problem is that it's all on the mountain top, where the pilot missed by, literally, a mile.

"Romeo; Dutch, cut that shit off." I issue the command and pull my balaclava over my face, "Four trackers dead, three remaining. Due north, delta-indigo-november-oscar."

The others groan, and reluctantly turn off the poor excuse for satanic music. Black metal is much more satanic than that. Chris Fronzak is an okay front man, but I could do better. The hell are you talking about?

"Contact tell you why we're here?" Romeo asks and loads her SAW, "I heard about the incident on the other island and the raptor trainer losing all their animals. I even heard he looks like Chris Pratt."

"What does that have to do with your question?" Dutch asks cocking his head to look at Romeo.

"Sexy man." She sighs and I can practically hear the want in her voice.

Some professionals. Honestly, I wouldn't mind sitting in Haiti with a beautiful Haitian girl in my arm and a bourbon in the other. God, you sound like Romeo. I block any other conversations by continuing with the mission.

"Move out. Three mikes north." Both talon mercenaries nod and follow me.

The noon sun barely pierces the foliage of the jungle canopy. The humidity is killing me under this black uniform, but to reveal one's self to the enemy shows weakness. Weakness to what, dinosaurs? If they see my face, that makes me a target, especially with our targets.

Stopping and kneeling, I hold my right fist out for the other two to follow my orders. They crouch and sweep the dense jungle for movement. I flatten my palm and wave it right. Romeo moves next to me and opens fire into the trees.

The squeal of multiple dinos is music to me. Twelve small green lizard things run past us. I never said I was a paleontologist.

"Clear!" I call over the automatic gunfire, "Hold fire. Tracking beacons lead… east… no west. Wait."

"Which is it?" Dutch asks with a coy grin.

"They're on top of us!" I shout and get tackled by a large green dilo, "Fuck!"

The dinosaur on top of me growls and opens its mouth. The sharp teeth are hovering above my masked face before closing and turning into continuous licks.

"Okay. Okay, you got me." I chuckle and playfully shove the green reptile off of me, "Good girl, Valkyrie."

The other two mercs watch in horror as the green dinosaur chirps and nuzzles my neck. Valkyrie is my girl, I raised her since she hatched. She turned out to be more like a house cat instead of a killer. She's only bitten me once, and that was when I stepped on her tail.

"This is fucking crazy, but _this_ is what we came for?" Dutch and abs gestures to my girl, "A fucking meat-asaurus?!"

"Not her, but the memory unit in her sister's camera." I state matter-of-factly, "Ingen wants to know how many raptors are on the island. We have to eliminate the grown ones and take the eggs."

Romeo looks ready to give up on life; Dutch is displeased; Valkyrie is nudging the pack on my back. She knows where I keep her treats. I rub her snout and pull out a dead iguana for her and her sisters. They all chirp and happily await their treat. Like I said, they are like trained house cats, or is it dogs.

"Can we listen to the radio again?" Dutch asks with pure curiosity like a child.

Children, I'm literally working with children. Valkyrie and her sisters are around one, and Dutch and Romeo are twenty something. I sigh and nod. As soon as the radio turns on I hear Suicide Silence. The era of the Luckerstomp.

" _I want the hand of god to come and strike me down! Where is your god l?! Where is your god ?! Where is your fucking god?!"_ Unanswered from The Cleansing, " _ **For all of the prayers that go unanswered.**_ _Why do you think that is?!_ "

I sit against a tree and remove the balaclava to allow the dilo sisters to enjoy my face. Winter, the one who attempts to be cold, snorts and lays by herself; Luna, so named for her beautiful pale eyes, puts her head on my lap and closes her gorgeous eyes; Valkyrie snuggles close against me and places her green snout on my chest. I smile and stroke both of their heads. Winter looks at me, whines, and eagerly takes a place on the left opposite Luna after I gesture for her to come to me.

I feel like the world's luckiest woman to have these girls. I would rather be dead than to lose these three. Their brothers were rough and always attacked three girls on me. I wasn't too fond of the males.

Before I close my eyes to join my dilos in sleep, I look up to the mercenaries with me. They start a two person mosh pit to _Holy War_ by  Thy Art Is Murder _._ I despise those two.

* * *

 **I listen to all of those songs. Best things I've ever listened to. Just don't leave comments saying "Jesus save you." It's on my profile. Hope you liked the Easter egg I left.**


	20. Instigator

**Emipopescu, good title, but it sounds like a chapter name instead of a story title. And to clear any confusion, they are new OCs. Protocol and her dilo girls, just don't add a second D.**

 **Protocol:**

I insert the SD card into the laptop and view Luna's video footage. The jungle greets me as the sound of running and panting fills the audio. I don't take my eyes off of the computer as one of the male dilos leads the group of seven.

Her bastard brother snarls and extends his frills in threat to the smallest of the girls. Fifteen seconds in and Luna is already being threatened by her own sibling. Three other dilos encircle her and extend their frills to force her to submit Two stand beside Luna and snarl at the males the more I watch the video. That's my girls. As the footage continues they stop, and face a large collection of eggs. Four raptors growl, one ceases its sounds and recoils in pain. Bingo.

"Boss, we have a slight problem." Romeo calls from the tree she decided to sleep in for the night.

I sigh, leave the video going, and casually stroll to her. Her face is paler than I don't know what, and she looks ready to cry in fear. Fucking kids! I'm working with kids!

"Stuck?" I ask for an answer, but receive her shaking her head violently, "Dinosaur?"

Romeo nods and tosses me down something. It's so small that I don't even see the object fly to me. The dead jungle floor alerts me to object's position. This is why I work with _only_ my girls. I don't have to worry about them being afraid, I have their sisters to help me assure the other.

As I bend over to grab the object. No… finger? I examine the bloody appendage closer to find any distinct features. The underside is just as you would expect, but on the top it is covered in unique tattoos. A black letter D is etched in the finger and stands out over the skulls around it. Dutch. What could've done this?!

"Romeo, get down here!" I shout up the tree to the frightened woman, "We need to move and finish the job."

She whimpers from her perch and refuses to climb down. Reiterating the order, she flips me off and forces my hand. I lift my balaclava and whistle for the only ones that I would ever trust with my life.

All three of my girls are around me within seconds. If Romeo refuses to come down, she'll stay up there. That made little to no sense. Stop talking to yourself. Okay. Damn it.

"Valkyrie; Winter!" I snap and get their attention then point to the coward, "Guard."

Valkyrie snarls into the tree and shows the frightened mercenary her teeth. Winter jumps and gives a weak growl to enforce the command. Romeo screams as the dilos shake their frills at her. As one of her songs goes, no pity for a coward.

"Luna." I gently call her name and hold my palm out for her, "Come."

The pale green and orange female cautiously treads to me. I hate her brothers, they hurt her, and constantly forced her to starve herself. She is the smallest because two of those science geeks thought it would be a good idea to fuck in the lab. Long story short, Luna has human in her along with what ever else she's got in her.

"What's on your mind, Luna?" I jokingly ask because I have read so many stories where dinos are capable of speaking to humans, "I want you to take me to the raptor territory."

She licks my open palm and leads me to, hopefully, the raptor group. I grab my weapon and proceed to jog a pace behind Luna. She leads me to deeper into the jungle, most of which requires me to use my machete. The jungle vines grab the blade and refuse to give it back.

"Any other ways through?" I question my small dilo.

She nods and tears into the vine with her razor sharp teeth. How unconventional. Shaking my head, I attempt to pry the machete out, but like before, it still won't budge. I liked that blade too. At least it's not my arm.

I begin moving the vines out of my way and slowly move into the jungle heart. Before I continue farther, Luna trills for me. She is happily bobbing up and down in her version of laughing, next to a river that heads directly where we need to go.

"You did that on purpose." I accuse and watch as Luna rolls on the ground chirping like crazy, "We'll see who's laughing when someone doesn't get her _treats._ "

She whines at me while ceasing her chirps. That's more like it. Immediately Luna begins licking my hand in apologies for doing that to me.

"Well…" I draw on for an unnecessary amount of time to give more suspense to her, "… okay. Later."

We both sigh and press deeper into the jungle, via the river Luna kept hidden from me for a little bit. That's why I love my girls. They are my sisters, and I theirs. We are unbreakable. I would die beside all of them. Hopefully Ingen rules this a failure to keep them away from the battlefield.

"How far do we need to go?" I ask and await her distinguished reply.

Luna stomps her right foot down five times. Five hundred yards. Good thing I have some granola. No, I am a soldier, I eat what I get from the environment. Watch me get poisoned from a berry.

 **Go ahead and keep trying to figure out a new title. I will keep doing this.**


	21. Mother

**This is going to be a two POV switch because I can't write about anything happening. The dilos consider Protocol their mother.**

 **Blue:**

I curl my tail around my eggs and yawn. I've been a nest guard for two days, and hardly had any sleep. Skaa hasn't moved since his breakdown yesterday; Nara is pestering both he and I wanting someone to play with. Between jumping at every sound and Nara's constant asking, it is driving me insane. I can feel my hide drooping underneath my eyes.

"Blue, can you teach me how to hunt?" Nara asks, which is another question she constantly asks, "I want to learn to feed myself."

I've never heard reiterated that way before. Every time she asks, she changes slight details of it. I like her, but she is not my hatchling; Nara should also know that I have been on egg duty. My patience is wearing thin with her questioning; I understand she is a child, yet she hasn't learned that neither Skaa or myself can play with her.

"Nara, the last hundred times you asked me that what was my answer?" I stain myself to keep from growling at her.

"That you are busy with your eggs." She sadly says for the hundredth time, "But I don't know what to do."

I glare at her and try to be both threatening; yet friendly, "Why don't you go play with the other hatchlings?"

She sighs and heads off to find Skaa. I hope my offspring isn't going to be like her. She's a clever girl; she's clingy, but she needs to expand who she affiliates with.

" _You sure this is the way, Luna?"_ a human female pants as the water nearby splashes.

I lowly growl and keep my tail curled tightly around my eggs. The abomination should've driven all of them off of the island. She is a liar. Alpha shouldn't trust her.

Keep your mind straight, Blue. A female human is approaching. They are dangerously close to the nests, and I need to warn the pack of the intruders. We have to purge the island! I tilt my head upward, and bark for assistance. If they want to take our eggs, we'll give our lives for them.

 **Luna:**

I stop the second the swift-runner begins barking. Giving a whimper and making myself smaller, I force my human mother to cease her forward trekking. I've seen what the swift-runners can do. They killed my brothers, and nearly my sister, Winter. I don't want my mother to leave me like my brothers.

" _Luna?"_ she asks, half frightening me; half confusing me, " _What's wrong, girl? "_

I shake my head violently, and firmly plant my foot down in minor defiance. She mustn't head closer, or else I will be alone with my sisters. She chose me to lead her here, which I did, but I didn't think she would have the audacity to skulk close to the swift-runner territory.

" _Come on. It's just one."_ She smiles and gently scratches my frills, " _We're just going to look. It won't be that traumatic. I promise."_

I step away from her soft talons and submissively whimper. If only she knew what the swift-runners could do. My oldest brother had his arms ripped from him and was given three sweet; final words. I will never forget the phrase he spoke to me: _I'm sorry, sister._ I nearly broke down in tears before one of those monsters tried jumping on me.

I won't let my mother die like my brothers! I will make her stay! She has to stay. I don't want it to be my sisters, and that one human who are with me. I want to go back to Valkyrie and Winter to enjoy the freedom of being outside of our paddock; with Mother with us.

" _Are you really that scared?"_ she asked with genuine concern radiating throughout her soft voice.

Giving her a slight nod, I look down in shame. My mother is upset because I wasn't brave. I am not like Winter, she would've stayed with Mother. I am nothing but a coward. I am a nobody.

Mother's gentle talons reach under my chin and turn me to face her. She is wearing her black face, but underneath, I can tell she doesn't care if I'm weak. I wish I had the courage to tell her how I feel vocally, but it hurts to. My throat has been like this since I was hatched, I could barely speak four worded sentences to my siblings. I can, however, make sounds; not sentences.

" _You want to go back to your sisters?"_ Mother smoothly asks in the voice she used to sing with.

I nod and we begin to head back to our camp. The worry of the swift-runners doesn't fade as I can feel like we are being watched. The jungle is silent as Mother and I slowly walk away from the egg area where my brothers were slain. The water is eerily still, even though it's current runs. The trees hover above us like giants.

I stop and listen for anything. The jungle seems to have a dark soul as the most unexpected event happens. _She_ calls.

 **Good? Don't matter, in case you were wondering why I took so long, I had a really, and I mean really, bad stomach bug.**

 **Swift-runners are raptors. I also have a poll on my profile page, but I will also have a surprise one once I figure out which direction I'm going. Stay classy, people.**


	22. Isla Sorna Trials

**What's going on? Nothing? Same. After this chapter, I have a special announcement for you. Tell me what you think.**

 _ **I am the false creator, but my minions still follow my ways! –**_ **The Rotten King**

* * *

 **Blue:**

Fuck! She is close. The abomination is really fucking close! She called out in aggression. Why would she call out like that before approaching? I made the mistake of trusting her on the other island; I will not repeat the same, especially not while my current family is with me.

"Blue!" Nara cries out to me with tears streaming down her muzzle, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The hatchling has just peaked my interest, what would she apologize for? I stand to meet Nara halfway, but instantly fall from the ferocious stomp of the she-devil. This isn't her hunting, she is absolutely pissed.

"Where are they?!" the abomination roars through the dense canopy, "Who did it?! I'll tear their spirit from their soul! Who killed my eggs?!"

My heart stops at the mention of her eggs. The abomination will destroy this island, even our territory, for the means of continuing her kind. I would stop at nothing to find my eggs, but I am smaller than her, and much less aggressive.

"Nara, what did you do?" I fearfully ask and expect the worst.

"I… I… went to go play, but I fell while playing." She hyperventilates and explains the nightmare, "When I stood up, I found white rocks. But they're not rocks! I'm sorry!"

If anything is white, it's an egg. How did she not know? It's almost like she purposely messes up. What higher being would let another be so ignorant of knowledge?

"I buried one, and I put the other one in the stream." Nara cries and rushes to nuzzle my leg for comfort, "I'm sorry. Don't let her kill me!"

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" I growl at the crying hatchling, "You've killed two unhatched abominations. She'll kill us all!"

Nara cries louder into my leg with no silence near. She has doomed us all! We are all going to die! The humans have played god and created the devil with the abomination! The monster has no restraint for her anger, and no control on her vengeance.

"How did I kill them?" the whisper comes so faintly you'd have thought the air spoke, "I didn't mean to."

Poor girl, she's murdered two lives. It comes to how long it will take before the abomination to find the scent in our territory. Our eggs will be smashed, and our lives taken. Nara unknowingly doomed us all.

"The one you buried suffocated; the one you put in the water froze." I quietly whisper once the roar is directly on top of us, "Find your daddy and hide. She'll want your life."

Nara does as told, and not a moment too soon. The abomination destroys the trees and glares at me with fire from blackest of hells.

 _Oh, shit! Bad idea, Blue. No, keep calm and be a velociraptor. You lost your sisters; you won't lose your mate and offspring. But look at her, she's seething with anger. Wrong word, I can't describe how pissed she is._

"Who did it?! Don't lie, Blue!" she snarls louder than anything I have ever heard, "Their scent leads to you; who did it?"

I play innocent to protect the child, "What happened?"

"Someone killed my eggs! Their scent leads to your territory!" she roars, but she allows her emotions to make themselves present, "They… they…"

Her sentence fails her as she lies on the ground with her tail curling beside her. Her strength is weak, her anger was a mask, and her will is gone. If I seen her in this state, I would be happy; given the current circumstances, it pains me. She was proud to be a mother, but having it stripped away is heartbreaking to just see.

I carefully step closer, listen to what should be the most joyous of sounds , and nearly crumble. Her eyes are filled with grief, her snout is becoming covered in rivers of tears. She is not an abomination, she is the result of human tests. I have more in common with her than I thought. We are results of human beings; we have our reasons for living; we both even share a language.

"I just wanted to be normal." The abomi… female whines and hides under her tail, "When the humans created me, they constantly shoved needles in me. I was constantly in pain, but they ignored my tears. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

Delta was the one who got sick the most when we were younger, but they helped her instead of run tests on her. Echo hated the vet and always hid when Owen took us, I'll always remember when she destroyed his couch once. Charlie, I was the reason for her to go to the vet nearly every week, she gave me her food and starved.

"No, but I lost my siblings; so I imagine It's like that." I chirp to comfort the upset albino.

"No. I lost my children, ones that I am responsible for." She winces as she recalls details unknown to me, "I laid them and I let them die. I wasn't made to be a parent, I am an attraction."

"We both are. I mean, I'm is doing a terrible job with my eggs." I chirp and hop onto her snout tip, "If I'm being honest, I kinda lost mine."

Of course that is a lie, but why not comfort the one who brought me to the island, indirectly. If anything, I should thank her for giving me the opportunity to be where I am now. I'm stubborn, so I'll never admit that.

* * *

 **The Sangheili's Hell Jumper sequel will be coming out once I complete Alduin's Boon , but you don't care you want the big announcement. Blue's hatchlings. I know where I'm going with them and I will keep you guessing. Until next time.**


	23. The Sisters

**I have a foursome with the titles: A Raptor's Pain, To Start Anew, My Bluish Life, My Blue Hell. 1 vote each. Keep voting.**

 **One of my friends, who will remain anonymous, is bullied, and I dedicate this chapter to all who are or were bullied in your lives, even my friend. Silently you endure; stoically you win. Gods are silent; your friends, even your nations, are screaming for you. You are strong.**

 **Valkyrie:**

 _I curl my tail around my sister, and listen as our brothers continue harassing her because she is mute. It angers me that our brothers, our siblings, are cruel to their smallest and younger sister! At six months old, our brothers have continuously hurt her, starved her, even made her sleep with Mother multiple times because she was cold at night. Luna had to sleep outside because she is different._

" _Go chase a tail." My sister, Winter growls and nuzzles Luna, "She's scared enough, and she doesn't need you berating how she looks."_

 _I lick her tears away as she silently cries. Her scales are tan; not green in any way and her eyes are a very pale hue of blue, we all have yellow or amber. She may be different, but she is beautiful. Brothers are supposed to be overprotective for their little sisters; not torture them._

" _They're gone, Luna." Winter softly says and lays on Luna's opposite side, "Ignore them, they're ignorant, and lame-brained for not seeing your uniqueness."_

 _Luna lowers her head, gently her head bobs as she silently sobs. Why would they do that to their own sister? She is mute, tan, and overall different; why torment her? Damascus started it, and even bit her hard enough to draw blood._

" _Are you okay, Luna?" I ask and receive a false nod._

 _My heart aches for her. She is smaller than us, and she can't protect herself. I can't imagine how she feels. She must feel worthless. I can't do anything to help her. Or can I?_

 _I snarl, and angrily make my way to Damascus. He is laughing with our brothers about Luna. She is not funny looking, or hideous. She is gorgeous, and unique._

" _Don't hurt her again!" I screech and pounce on him._

 _My other three brothers are cheering Damascus on, and saying he can beat me because I am a female. It is time to prove that a female can do what a male can. I bite Damascus' shoulder, and draw blood. He begins crying in pain as I remove my teeth from his flesh. He deserves more than that, but it is better to get my message across first._

" _Valkyrie!" Mother shouts from her platform, "What the hell was that?!"_

 _I use my snout, and point to my younger sisters. Mother gasps and runs to the opposite side of her platform, so she can get near Luna. She looks at her with a concerned gaze. Luna is sobbing even more from the pain she feels. I have done what I could, which isn't enough._

 _Damascus sniffles and stands, looking at the paddock ground. He trudges past me, toward Luna. I snarl as he spits his venom at her face; luckily he misses, but that doesn't change what he tried doing. I prepare to fight him again, but my other three brothers pounce on me, forcing me down as I become victim of the assault. My brothers are hurting their sisters because we are female and different._

"What's wrong, sister?" Winter asks startling me from the memories, "You're never this quiet."

I roll on my side as I answer her, "Just thinking about our brothers."

"Do you miss them?" she glances upward to keep the human female in the tree, "I do, because they're family, but I also don't, because they're cruel bastards."

Nodding slightly, I answer her, "True, but family is supposed to protect one another. Like we do for each other."

" _Can I come down now?!"_ the female human calls at us, " _I need to pee!"_

I snarl and force her stay put. I lay my head down and continue waiting for Luna and Mother to return. It has been hours since they left; I'm hungry, and tired, but mostly hungry.

" _I wanna slit your throat, and fuck the wound!"_ I chance to look at the human as she screams at herself. I don't like her.

"Winter, do you want to explore?" I face my sister and receive a very eager nod.

Both of us stand, and follow the path Mother and Luna went. Hopefully we can meet up with them, my stomach is growling at me because of its emptiness. The jungle is silent as we trek deeper into the jungle, a feeling of hate radiates from behind the trees. I stop, and scan the underbrush. Two viscous amber eyes carefully monitor us.

 **I moved the poll date to May 10** **th** **. My message for the beginning is to not be violent, but endure and wait. Time has a way of ripping your souls away from your body in unpleasant ways.**


	24. Grief

**corvo attorney, I'm not a good writer, just average. You guys are the real authors. You help me. Just like voting for the titles, keep it up and break the tie.**

* * *

 **Skaa:**

Rolling on my side again, I form a ball around my Nara. My sense of smell, and hearing are the only things assuring me that the white dino is not approaching, yet. I'm still blind, but no longer paralyzed. Nara told me what she has done. My fear as both raptor and a parent give me reason to defend my daughter.

"Am I going to die?" Nara whimpers beside me.

She is too young to die. I won't let my daughter meet the jaws of Niki. The only thing that I can do is distract the giant while Nara runs. I am but a blind raptor fighting Goliath.

"You know I forbid you from death." _And other things,_ "I will protect you from her. Even after what you've done."

She nuzzles my neck with affection. I can't say that I'm pleased with what she's done, but I can't bring myself to punish her. She is my daughter, and I don't believe in harsh discipline. The most I'll do is make her follow me for a few weeks.

"Skaa, how's your sight today?" Blue calls for me with the devil stomping behind her, "Niki wanted to talk to the one who brought her pain."

I snarl, and tightly coil my tail around my daughter. It's a ruse. I know it. Niki is intelligent. I see it in her eyes not sorrow, but… regret? No, it's false. Remember what your mate said about her.

"I'm sorry!" Nara cries out from beside me, "I didn't mean it!"

The giant steps closer; her scent is overwhelming. She is directly over me, but I can't tell how far above.

"Young one," she whimpers to Nara, "why did you do that?"

As she asks her question, my back becomes wet at the contact of her large tears. She is a predator, an unholy creation, massive; she is broken. I understand her pain, I have lost my offspring before; before Blue arrived. The grieving, the hate, the attempts of ending your own life! I have felt those emotions.

"I… I thought they were rocks." Nara cowers slightly by the sound of her voice, "When you roared about them being your eggs, I ran away."

"I see." The oversized dino sadly says, "I… I'm going to the beach."

I turn my head; only to have faint color blurs enter my recovering sight. The venom is losing its potency.

"I'm sorry!" Nara shouts with heartfelt sorrow to the retreating giant.

I feel a bit of my heart break from listening to the grief in Niki's voice. It reminds me of myself, and it hurts. I tried drowning to end my grief. She's going to do the same!

"Wait!" I shrill sprinting to her scent, "Wait! We-"

I shake my head from the impact of the tree and continue following the white blur engulfed by green. I must keep her from traveling what I have. I don't like her, but I value life!

"I know-" my chin scrapes the dirt as my tail slaps the hell out of my face, "Damn log. Wait!"

The blur either obliges my calls, or something is close. Hopefully the latter is myself. I can't see… well… much. It would be a terrible way to die, being mostly blind.

"What do you want, raptor?" she asks with her sadness heavily plaguing her voice, "I want to be alone."

"I know how you feel!" I shout and trip over a small scaled object, "Fuck."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." A small chirping repeats numerous times.

"Look what you did." The oversized dino feebly growls, "It's going to be a long time before he forgets that."

"I'm still blind. I can't see." I snarl; the chirping runs from me and towards Niki.

"My sole child. You've taught him foul language." She mildly scorns me, "He's from one of the three eggs I laid."

I cock my head in confusion. Three? I thought there was only two. At least she still has a blood line.

"From your expression, you're confused." She states matter-of-factly, "I was in the midst of separating them, so they wouldn't eat one another. He is the only survivor."

I nod in understanding. Eat each other? Cannibals?

"What do you mean 'you know how I feel?'" her snout breathes on me.

"I'm three years older than Blue; I did what any male would do during mating season." I grin sheepishly before recalling the painful memory I treasure, "My mate and I, we were rogues for a while and had a clutch. One day, we went hunting, but she was attacked by a rogue; I panicked and fled." I pause and steel myself, "When I returned to the nest, egg eaters began eating them."

* * *

 _The egg eaters are cracking the shells, and feasting on my undeveloped; unhatched children. Their faces are covered with the yolk as they merrily gorge themselves. My eyes water as I hear them break the fourth egg._

" _No! Get away!" I screech and rush forward._

 _The thieves squeal and run from me. My legs falter the moment I face the nest. I am responsible for this. It's all my fault! Cria was right. One of us should have stayed behind._

" _Daddy's sorry. Daddy's sorry." I weep and watch the sun's fire fade and give way to darkness._

 _My life is meaningless. I deserve death. Could it be any worse? You lost the female you loved; you watched your children get eaten. Why do you deserve to live? What could make your life worse? Could it be better? Would it ever be worth living again?_

* * *

 **Two chapters this week, hopefully. The next seems kinda like a bad follow up to this, but fuck it.**


	25. Mother: Part 2

**Happy Mother's Day! Please, thank your mother, your grandmother, anyone who is a mother figure for you. This is for all the moms out there. I also have no idea if raptors purred or not, probably not, creative spark, hopefully. Damn** _ **Extinction**_ **.**

* * *

 **Blue:**

I overheard Skaa's conversation with Niki; he has mated before, and lost a clutch; even watched them die. I'm not bothered by the fact that he is older than I, or that he has mated before; saddened that he lost his clutch.

"Blue?" Skaa sorrowfully asks Sniffing the air to find me, "How… how much did you hear?"

I don't speak. Sometimes, actions are more powerful than the tongue. My head gently rubs his neck in a loving nuzzle. His words vanish as we both stand still, finding comfort in one another's rough hide. All the grieving emotions I've bottled up about my sisters; Owen; even Owen's mate fade with my mate's loving embrace.

Skaa sighs returning the affection, "I'm sorry for not telling you."

I open my right eye, and examine the scars he's acquired during his life. The newest are not as bad as one would think, the older ones are the most concerning. A slash traveling from his neck base to his tail tip seems to advertise its presence to me. I am between asking about it, but I don't want to ruin this moment.

Skaa's just begun to purr. His chest vibrates from the feeling of comfort that I've given him. Charlie would embarrass me if she saw this. I miss my sisters, but they are watching me, their spirits are around me. I may not be able to see them, but they are with me; in me.

"Niki!" I break mine and Skaa's embrace to bark at the dino, "Thank you."

She huffs in confusion, and continues to watch her son prance around her. I fear less than I have. She is not an abomination; she is a mother. Just as I am to be.

"Have the eggs hatched?" Skaa asks pointing his snout around to find my scent, "Smells like a storm's coming from the east."

I nudge his shoulder, and begin leading him back to our territory, and our egg clutch. I constantly use my tail to guide him through the jungle just so he won't bash his skull into a tre-, never mind.

"Ow. My sight has slightly returned more, so not too much longer." He speaks to himself, or me.

"Sorry." I chirp and lick his chin tenderly, "Better?"

He smirks with his answer, "My body hurts too."

Swatting his side, I usher him onward. He groans jokingly, and follows me. Nara greets us on the nesting area with an immense grin. I'm surprised she can even smile after what she's done to Niki. It could be worse, she could've provoked Rexy if she was in the park.

"Hi, Mama!" she giddily exclaims.

My eyes instantly widen, I am not Mama. Unless she means…

Abandoning Skaa, I rush past the other nests to my own. Millions of thoughts rampage my mind about this moment. How many are male; how many are female; what do they look like, are just a few to name. There's another thing to think about. They need names. I could just screech my happiness.

I begin to slow as my nest is approaching my beating talons. The three eggs have began to crack, and chip as the shell is being broken by my hatchlings! Delta and Echo would be congratulating me while Charlie intently watched the tiny raptors claw their way out of their life giving prison. I've watched this one time, and that was when Charlie was being hatched.

The young ones chirp as a small bit of the egg is broken away! My heart swells with excitement as it begins to use its claws on the shell! I wouldn't be able to get this opportunity at Jurassic World!

"Come on. Almost there." I quietly chirp to encourage the hatchlings with mother's voice.

The first pokes its head out from the egg, it's hide is a light grey mixed with green. The second chirps as its prison breaks apart, the hide is dark grey with yellow across its snout. The final egg shatters when the hatchling falls from jumping upward, its hide is light grey with a purple stripe running down either side of its body. They huddle together and wait for me to move the shells.

I lower my body to seem less threatening and allow them to take in my scent as I do the same. They're all female. I have hatched three daughters! My toothy smile does not deter them as they chirp at me. They are fearless like Skaa. My sisters would be proud of what I've accomplished, alone. Today, I've become a mother!

"Blue, can… can I look at the babies?" Nara asks breathless and nervous.

"Yes, but be quiet, and use slow movements." I whisper the reply to the older hatchling, "Wouldn't want to frighten them."

Nara approaches cautiously, and lies beside me to view my hatchlings. Her head tilts as two of the hatchlings begin bobbing their heads. I can already see the question form in Nara's mind.

"I don't know." I answer in a hushed tone before she asks.

Her question would have been about why they bobbed their heads. I truly don't know. I am new to this. This could be trouble if either the pack, or my mate, don't help me. What do I do?

"What are their names?" Nara asks with a smile splitting her face.

Of course. Names. I don't know how the pack names the young. I should wait until Alpha, or Skaa come to look upon the hatchlings. Well, Skaa will be a day, or two until he can see.

* * *

 **Perhaps Protocol and the sisters were a mistake. Nah, I have a surprise for the next few weeks involving them. I also have too much going on in the story. Happy Mother's Day.**


	26. Daddy

**The hatchlings will be named. Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Skaa:**

Shaking my head again after, yet another, impact from a tree. I swear I'm going to be brainless by the end of the day. At least I see some of the world around me, but not as clear as I would like it to be. It is a mix of differing colors all scrambled together. I still can't believe Nara stranded me to look at mine and Blue's hatchlings. Must be nice to see hatchlings. Hell, must be nice to see.

"Skaa, what are you doing?" my brother asks, startling my blind self.

"Trying to get to the nests to let my offspring know that I'm their father." I answer sniffing and letting my head become a battering ram, "I've also been trying to get rid of my brain."

"Stop working to get rid of something nonexistent." Notosun chuckles from my side, "You never had a brain."

"True enough, but it doesn't hurt to try." It fucking hurts, I'm going to have a concussion, "What did you want?"

Notosun is silent, and his scent is gone. Shit. Let's play _Guess the Tree Species With Your Head!_ Damn it.

I step forward and get tackled by a heavy body.

"Damn it, Notosun!" I screech at my brother, "I'm trying to get to the nests!"

He nudges me with his snout and helps me walk. This is different, even for him, he's always believed in every raptor for themselves. Something must be on his mind, he only sticks close to others when he is bothered.

"What's it like to court a female?" Notosun asks with curiosity, "I've taken a liking to a female, but she ignores me. How do I attract her?"

"Are you sure it's not your reflection in the water?" I tease my sibling before answering him, "Females want a male that is strong, but not violent. If another male tries to flirt with her, chase him away."

I feel him nod, but he stops moving forward to ask another question, "How did you get mated to Blue?"

"That's a long story." I search for his scent, "I'll tell you later, maybe today, but are we almost there?"

My question is answered by Nara chirping softly with Blue purring. Found both important females in my life. Neither acknowledge me, but continue doing their soft sounds. I wonder how many males I have. Hopefully all of them. A bloodline isn't complete without a strong male to continue reproducing.

I lower my body to the ground and carefully crawl forward to the edge of the nest. The chirps of the hatchlings fill the air, but their scent fills my nostrils with slight disappointment. They're all female, not that that's bad, but it changes the genes.

"What do they look like?" I ask and get told their looks, "What do you wish to name them?"

Blue curiously chirps her question, "Can I name them after my fallen sisters?"

Terrible idea to name a child after a sibling. It contaminates the memories of both and disrespects the deceased. We have forbidden it, and we will keep it that way, but Blue does not know.

"No. We do not name hatchlings after the deceased siblings, for it taints the memories you share." I sigh and listen to her slightly whine, "But it also honors the dead, and hatchlings with new memories. Perhaps we could come up with a new set of names."

I slightly make out the distortion of her nodding her head, "Aiyana for the green one, Malakai for the yellow one, and Astral for the purple one."

All the names listed are ancient, well, since we first laid eggs naturally. Astral, a warrior of the night given strength from the moon. Malakai, a noble hunter that was killed by the humans when they brought their vehicles to the island. Aiyana, the first mother on the island who lead a valiant attack on rivals. All have become legends, but they were exiled to become rogues. Hopefully that doesn't happen to my daughters, any of them.

"They sound beautiful." Blue coos then jumps at the eruption of the sky.

The storm is upon us. We have little time to rally all to the raptors to protect the eggs from the torrential down pour of the weather. Nara is the only hope for the eggs to survive. If they heard the thunder, then they should be here soon. It wouldn't hurt to send a message to the pack.

"Find Grandmother, and issue the hurricane alert!" Nara runs as fast as possible by the sound of it, hopefully she makes it to them before it gets bad.


	27. Drenched Hope

**I watched** _ **Felidae**_ **again for the third time, you need to watch it. I'm trying a new technique, two short sections per chapter that pertain the same event.**

* * *

 **Protocol:**

God damn! I wouldn't have thought that there would be a fucking hurricane coming to strike this island. Luna was behind me, but as soon as the thunder and lightning started, she cowered away to a rocky outcrop. I don't have time for this!

"Luna, come on!" I urgently call the small dilophosaurus, "Sisters are alone with Romeo. God knows what happens to her."

Luna whimpers and curls into a tight; shaking ball of fear. She is nervous of storms, but she's never experienced a fucking hurricane! I know she's traumatized, but we don't need to be near the raptor territory during the storm. They'll either consider us a threat, we'll be blown toward them, or they'll be blown to us.

I turn to look at the darkening sky, but two reptilian girls tackle me. I can see the sky clearly while looking directly up. The two that tackled me are none other than Valkyrie and Winter. At least I know Romeo got out of the tree.

"Nice to see you too, girls." I groan trying to get my breath back, "How's Romeo?"

They brush me off and snuggle against Luna. I love it when family is stronger than breathlessness. I'm fine, just having trouble breathing. I feel like I am dying without air coursing through my lungs.

"You good?!" the familiar young voice asks with slight concern.

"Fine." I mutter and finally control my breathing and standing, "Took long enough, Romeo."

"Boss called the SAT-phone." She tosses said telecommunications to me, "Urgent news about Operation Wrangler."

I inwardly wince at the completion of that operation. Classified, date, black marks, encrypted files, and more black marks. It is going to be one hell of a surprise to the dinosaurs, and I. I was given a black file with literally ninety-nine percent marked over. I only read explore island; view raptor population; heli-vac off this forsaken land. Hopefully Ingen is a failed company.

"Go for Protocol." I speak into the device.

" _The operation is happening next week. You need to cut your losses and move to the EZ"_ a man who I guess is standing on his company balcony in a nice suit with a drink in his hand, but I'm just assuming based off of his voice, " _You have two days for rest before you join the others."_

When do we evac, and where? I need to know this so I can get the sisters ready for another trip in the air. We seriously need to get this information!

" _Pilot's going to be on the northern shore of the island, Wednesday due to the weather."_ the businessman sighs from my silence.

"That's a four day hike through raptor territory!" I yelled into the telecommunications device, "Tell him to land on the east beach, we could make it in under three hours."

The sat-phone is quiet before the dial tone echoes. I growl at the device and throw it as hard as I possibly could into the outcrop my girls are in. They squeal in fear, and run behind me to hide from the destroyed tech.

"Sorry girls." I apologize and rub their heads, "Fuck. Romeo is there another route to the north beach?"

She shakes her head jumps as lightning strikes the tree next to us. The storm is here, now! Rain has begun falling in torrents with the wind bending the jungle to its whim. I remember seeing a building on the map I have, correction _had_. I gave it to Dutch and he's dead now.

"Ruins are to the west of here." I lower my head to avoid the falling water; to no avail, "Mile trek; if we book it, we can get their in twenty minutes through jungle and storm."

Romeo nods and follows me through the hail, rain, and wind. I am having trouble moving into the wind, I don't want to know how the raptors are fairing. Those young ones. The best I can do is hope.

 _Nos simul pugnare; simul ut vincat._

* * *

 **Blue:**

"Together we fight; together we win!" the alpha chants from the front of the pack, her mate protecting her eggs, "We've endured worse! Kila survived a tsunami and a pack war while defending her clutch! Kila is within you all!"

I should really learn their legends. They seem so intriguing, and truthful. It also peaks my youthful curiosity. I'm two, and my mate is five. Age doesn't matter.

"Blue, can I get in your nest with the babies?" Nara asks, her skin is soaked from the downpour and she's shaking from the cold water.

"Hurry! Before water seeps in the nest." I quickly command and lift my torso for her to get underneath me.

She scurries under and I lay back down to prevent water from getting in to my hatchlings. I have no clue if I'm doing it right. Looking around, all the other mothers are slightly standing with a small gap between the nest and their bodies.

"Stand up a little." Skaa chirps urging me up, "They'll suffocate if they don't have an air supply."

I cock my head before figuring out what he means. I'm supposed to keep the winds from hitting them, and let the nest have oxygen. Idiot. I could've figured that out, with my sisters helping me. Probably.

"Better. Have you seen Nara?" he asks looking around for the youngling in question, "I lost her after helping the huntresses with their clutches"

"Hi, Daddy!" she feebly barks from underneath me, "Blue let me under here 'cause it's raining."

I nod at Skaa with a slight smile as he nods in approval. He continues his rounds with his patrol to help the other first time mothers like myself. His sight had mostly returned, but it is his duty to help the pack.

I look skyward and prepare for the worst. Tonight's going to be terrible. The rain is going to flood our territory, and we're not going to have enough hunters because we need to rebuild.

* * *

 **Sorry to end it here, but I am graduating tonight, May 24, 2017.**


	28. Red Feather

**To those waiting for TSHJ 2, it's going to be pushed back a little more. I know you think it's important, but I can only write two stories and publish them regularly. Besides, Wolf Stories Beta has been on hiatus for a while now and I really want to get to late winter in it.**

 **Skaa:**

I lay on my side to watch my week old hatchlings chirp and chase one another. The storm has devastated our territory, many brave raptors were lost due to the collapse of the jungle trees. Alpha has moved most of our numbers, yet so many remain in the destruction of our old home. We now reside in the plains, away from the obliterated area we use to claim.

Today is the first day that my beta duties can be ignored. For the past week I've been marking our new territory by scratching trees, and pissing on them to claim it. My mother allowed her male betas to do this job; I'm the only male beta. My sleep pattern is pretty fucked up as well.

I had to get up in the middle of the night just to go piss on a tree a mile from the heart of our territory. My hatchlings have learned to communicate properly, and began begging me to play. I'm too tired to play with my girls, and I have duties to attend to. Correction, had, _had_ duties to attend to.

Nara has grown enough to where she wants to play with the other younglings. She particularly loves playing with a specific male. Hopefully it _only_ will be a friendship. I can't bare the thought of any of my girls having a clutch. What am I going on about? They'll grow, as I have.

"Daddy, can I go play with Farada?" Nara chirps with an innocent smile, "We're wanting to play tag today."

I nod to my oldest daughter, chirp my goodbye to her, and close my eyes to catch up on my sleep. Do you know what it's like waking up to go mark your territory while you're in a deep sleep? I hope you wouldn't. It sucks the will to do anything from you.

"Dad!" Aiyana screeches, forcing me to open my eyes, "Malakai bit me!"

Damn, I was so close. Looking at my grey and green patterned daughter. She has her tail wrapped around her body, and slightly trembling. I release a deep breath and lift Malakai from her other sister, Astral. She whines and attempts to escape my jaw.

"Daddy, am I in trouble?" my yellow and grey striped daughter asks with innocence and bobbing her head to seem even more innocent.

"Yes, you are in trouble." I groan in pleasure as my neck pops from sleeping upside down on a rock, "You hurt your sister; now you have to stay here for a while."

"When's Mom coming back?!" all three of my hatchlings whine and snuggle against me, "We're hungry!"

Blue went hunting with the others to acquire skill if she ever was alone. She is also bringing down a meal with my brother, my mother, and fifteen other hunters. Hopefully not too much longer. We have over a hundred mouths to feed. And the young ones eat first, if they have teeth strong enough to pierce the hide.

"Who wants to hear a story?!" I ask loud enough to be heard over their chirping.

They fall silent and snuggle together to listen to whatever tale I have for them today. I've told them the story of the Neera, the Prophet, the Talon, and the Nomads. All are legends about our species surviving through the war and plagues. We have so few stories. Quick, make something up!

"Once, there was this rather handsome beta with a red stripe traveling down his sides." They gasp and then look at me.

"That's you, Daddy!" Astral chirps excitedly and motions for her siblings to look at my sides, "That's you! You're the beta!"

Chuckling at her surprise, I continue telling the story, "He was strong; brave; fearless, and quite the charmer."

"You're dead!" someone screeches and headbutts me with enough force to be considered a baby three-horn.

My first instinct is shriek like a coward. So much for fearless. Now that I think about it, I just shrieked like a hatchling, but not a weekling, more like a new hatched one. My girls hopefully panicked and hid.

"Auntie Niki!" my girls shrill and the deep laughter of said female vibrates the ground.

Shit! I haven't slept since I woke up, and I'm getting terrorized by her child/seed. Kid's a week and a half old, and he's already half my height.

"Uncle Skaa, you scream like a female." Niki's child laughs at my cowardice before being greeted with the gaze of four unhappy females, "Sorry. But It's true! He does!"

I roll to my feet and slink by the much taller Niki. She lowers herself to my height and our offspring run off to play. The crimson eye is staring right at me and all the joy behind it is evident.

"You do scream like a female." She smiles towards me, "Maiyun was right. Even in heat we're not that way."

"You told him to do that, didn't you?" I grumble, upset that I was humiliated in front of my hatchlings before realizing what she said, "I do not scream like a female! You scream like a female!"

The ground vibrates with her laughter again. I just said that she screams like a female, even though she is one. You're fucking stupid, Skaa. Of course she would. Today sucks.

I huff and turn away from her, but she whimpers in pain. My eyes immediately lock onto to her. Several red feathers stick out from her hide. She is asleep. Humans!

Lifting my head to call for the pack to defend themselves, I bark once and fall silent. Pain comes from my neck and side. Red feathers! No! My hatchlings have never dealt with humans! I must protect them with my life. I… must…

 **Fuck yeah! Mitch Lucker said it best, in** _ **Slaves to Substance.**_


	29. The Warrior

**Sorry for not writing in nearly a month, but I got fired and now I'm searching for a job again. That and I had to be with my dad, he just had surgery for skin cancer. This was really hard to get done with all that's been going on.**

 _ **Slaughter to Prevail**_ **got me through this**.

* * *

 **Protocol :**

Reloading the tranquilizer, I move toward the giant white monstrosity. The Indominus Rex, she's alive. I watched her die. She was eaten by that aquatic thing! Nonetheless, I have a job to do. We secure a certain amount of hatchlings, and then we exfiltrate. Ten young ones, if I remember. Back to the problem at hand, the fucking Indominus Rex is right in front of me!

"Carter, bring the gun up." I command the tenderfoot as he jumps at the order.

 _He would never make it back home in Appalachia. Bears, coyotes, snakes, sinkholes, shear cliffs, poisonous berries, and the weather. He would die. Won't surprise me when he dies._

Carter loads the Barret rifle, and climbs the white abomination. With the barrel making contact with its skull, Tenderfoot hesitates killing her. I'm going to kill him myself if the dinosaurs don't. His arms shake as the large fifty caliber bears down onto the monsters thick hide.

"I can't do it!" Tenderfoot calls to me, "She is isolated from the populations, we can just get the hatchlings and go."

I level my tranquilizer at his back and pull the trigger. Tenderfoot falls off her head, along with the rifle, and lands between the raptor and the abomination. The other mercenaries with me simply brush it off as insubordination, and that I plan on leaving him for dead. Any new merc knows that you must do your part in the operation, unless you are a corporate spy planning against our employers.

"Search and retrieve. Just like we practiced." I order as another hired gun pairs up with me.

* * *

 **Blue:**

I rush back to pack territory, more specifically to where Skaa was. My heart is beating faster with fear than the night my sisters died, I refuse to be alone again. I can't be alone again! The humans won't take my daughters, my mate, or my pack.

" _Secure the eggs! Cover the flanks!"_ a human female that smells of dilophosaurus shouts.

"No, not the eggs." I whisper and stop in my tracks near the tree line to enter the plains.

Why do they want to capture my species? Especially those who have yet to, or barely lived? They are unable to defend themselves, and eat on their own. The sick; twisted things they've done to me at Jurassic World was for health, but I can't imagine what they would do to the youngest of my species.

"Mom! Mom!" the trio of girls screech and run to me from the tall grass, "They got aunt Nikki and Daddy! Nara went to play with Farada and didn't come back! We're scared!"

My offspring rush to my legs and nuzzle them for comfort. They remind me of Charlie with seeking comfort. She was frightened by the visitors taking her pictures that they thought I was her mother. Humans bred us to be attractions; not parent and offspring.

"Beta, the humans have a weakened rear." The delta male says, creeping closer to the grass, "We are with you. Alpha is gone."

Three males stand behind me. Our home is being threatened, and we need to show we are not cowards. We will defame the omega known as humanity. I nod, tell my girls to stay put, and begin leading the males forward. We will rescue our children and save our home. This is our victory today.

"Two stay behind and join once they turn to shoot us." I order my small group of males, "The other two with me. We'll cause a scene to divert their attention."

Allowing them to decide amongst themselves, I creep forward while hiding in the grass. The scent of twelve humans lingers in the air. My snarl is barely contained by my jaws. Those eggs belong to us, the humans have their own.

"We're ready, Beta." one of the two says crouching beside me, "What's the plan."

"Mating display." I whisper as they both cough in shock, "I know breeding season ended weeks ago, but they don't. Chirp and mock fight to _seduce_ me, I'll screech and attack the nearest human."

Nodding, they wait for me to send a faux chirp of lust and I center myself in the humans. The two males approach, flaunt in horrible displays, and chirp for my attention. The diversion begins working as the humans point their weapons at us, but they refuse to pull the trigger. Nodding for them to deepen their display of affection, they attempt to sniff my nether regions.

"Calm down!" I growl causing the humans and deltas to jump, "Too much!"

I shake my head, and screech upward, signaling the attack. The two who stayed behind silently attack the humans with fangs and teeth. The humans turn and begin firing the red feathers, but they stop with his aggressive cry. Not him! Anyone but him! Why did he come back?!

* * *

 **Sorry for ending it here, but I'm sitting with my dad right now. Tell me what you want to see next chapter, because the creative spark is dead.**


	30. Rebirth Part 1

**My dad is going to be okay, I hope, but he's lost his left eye's sight. I'm taking him to an eye doctor to see about his sight.**

 **WildRebel93, emipopescu, AidanHunterCZ, and the rest of you, thank you for the support through this tough time.**

 _ **Lucifer, light bearer, bring us rebirth!**_

 **Blue:**

* * *

I back away slightly as Owen and Barry aim their weapons at the intruders. My deltas stand by me, monitoring the humans that are in our territory, including Owen and Barry.

" _Is he that one actor who did_ _Guardians of the Galaxy_?" a human asks with its weapon aimed at Owen.

" _I do not look like_ _Starlord_." Owen exhaustedly whines, " _I look like me. Do I look like that actor_?"

Barry tilts his head slightly and nods. What are they talking about? Our territory is being invaded, and they are making idle conversation. My deltas linger beside me in a combat position.

" _How did you get here?"_ the female smelling like dilo asks.

" _Called in a favor from Captain Moore."_ Owen smiles as the humans in black slightly back up, _"Been a long time, Protocol."_

"Kill them; those two new humans are not to be touched." I growl and tackle the nearest human.

My deltas follow my example, and begin attacking the humans. Barry and Owen stand in their original position, watching us kill for our families. Pathetic! He comes to aid us, yet he stands still, viewing our battle. We fight with our hearts, the humans fight with their pockets. I will protect this land from any who ever come.

* * *

 **Skaa:**

* * *

 _My head. Where am I? It feels like a mountain just trampled me._

Opening my eyes, slowly, I begin to see the world around me. My right is filled with white with black at the bottom, my left sees the jungle and grasslands. The last thing I remember is the red feathers in… Niki! Quickly rising to my feet, I stand in front of the white hybrid. Her eyes are closed, her breathing is relaxed. She is alive, but whether she is going to awake is a different thing.

"Wake up!" I screech at her repeatedly, "Come on, wake up! Do it for your child! Do it for Blue! Get up!"

She stirs slightly, but ignores my requests. I move to her tail, silently apologize, and bite the base of her tail as hard as I could without permanently injuring her. Niki releases a roar able to shame banshees. Her eyes are pure fire, with little wetness to cool them.

"That fucking hurt!" she snarls at me, "My tail is sensitive, and you know that!"

I squawk and lead her to the sounds of screaming. She wipes her eyes, and stands, but a groan alerts us to a new presence. My lips pull back into a snarl as the human rises, but something catches my eye. He has a red feather in his arm. Betrayed.

"Mama!"Niki's son cries running towards his mother's feet, "I'm scared! Make the bad things go away! Please?"

Pure innocence, much like Nara. Nara! Where did she go?! My eldest daughter is out there with the savages roaming our island!

A new sound chops the air, flying to the screams. Two black flying machines hover above, with a vine like object falls in front of Niki and I. Looking up, three humans begin to descend the flying machine. This is it. The end of the island. Two of the newest humans have their backs turned from us; the third threatens to aim his weapon, but watches us intently.

"Save Blue." Niki whispers down to me, "I'll wait for Nara and the humans."

Without hesitating, I sprint to the screams, where the second flying machine hovers above two irregular humans. It doesn't matter, they are armed and watching Blue and the deltas fight. I charge into the pale one with enough force to be considered a baby three-horn.

I open my jaws to bite his throat, but another force knocks me off of him. Snarling, I face the force of blue beauty. She knocked me from the human, I'll allow her to kill him. Blue steps between the human and I, she's defending him?

"I don't want to fight you, but I will protect Owen." Blue chirps in a fighting stance, "To me, he is my father; I won't let you kill the last remainder of my old life."

Snarling, I reply to her, "Look around! He brought them here, our nests have become a war zone!"

She lowers her snout, and looks at me with pleading amber eyes. Her eyes begin to fill with tears as I make ready to pounce.

"Blue, I'm sorry, but we must purge the island." I chirp and slowly approach her, "They are taking the young, we must fight them."

A few feet away from Blue, a pain rips through my skull. It feels like a very hot tooth pierced my head, but I begin to lose my sight again. This time, I don't think I'll be getting back up. The final sensation is my blood pouring down my scales.

"I love you…" the final sentence comes from Blue's mouth like a broken heart.

* * *

 **Two more chapters! Then we get into the really gritty shit of the Canis Lupis Stories of Washington/Canada/Hell.**


	31. Rebirth Part 2

**Anyone listen to a Thy Art is Murder song and attempt to growl with it? I tried growling and pig squealing to a few hours worth of pop. Word of advice, don't, unless you want your throat to be fucked up. Now we go to Chris… er… Look, a new chapter!**

 _ **Bring us rebirth!**_

* * *

 **Owen:**

My Blue is nuzzling the fallen raptor, that Protocol shot, with more affection than I've ever seen her give. She never gave her sisters this amount of affection, perhaps her friend was killed. I'm surprised that she didn't mate, but she is strong enough to hold her own.

Leveling my weapon at Protocol, I hesitate to shoot her, a navy sister. She works with Ingen, but she was still my friend when we both worked at Jurassic World. She's too far gone Owen, she killed a raptor and she's stealing eggs like those other people did decades ago.

Blue's pack is surrounding the people, but my navy friends are keeping them from shooting the four scaled wardens. Protocol keeps her balaclava on, keeping her face hidden, probably along with other motives. She is shifty, but I don't want her injured.

" _Was this worth it?"_ I ask her as Blue gets surrounded by the soft chirps of compys, which make me turn to her.

* * *

 **Blue:**

"Mama, is Daddy sleepy?" my daughters ask simultaneously.

I can't explain it to them. I don't want to, I can't bring myself to it. What's Nara going to think? What is the alpha going to do? I'm a failure. I failed at keeping my sisters alive, I failed my mate because I was protecting Owen, and I failed my species by not knowing how to hunt. I'm a fucking failure.

"He's… he's… dead." I choke back the tears as my offspring fall silent, "It's my fault. I kept him from killing someone I thought was family, but he's a liar."

Owen made me the failure I am. He made me lead my sisters to death, he made me protect him from the male I love. I should've let Skaa kill him. Owen was never worthy of my sisters and I, he was never worthy of his rank. It took me this long and the death of my mate to figure it out. I want nothing more than to keep my daughters from him, and Barry. I need to end this fight, right now!

"Deltas! Execute!" I bark the kill command for them to attack and growl at Owen, "All who are human will die! Starting with the Thieves!"

" _What's wrong, Blue?"_ Owen asksnonchalantly without fear, I begin to advance on him with my hatchlings in tow, "You had babies? Want me to back up from them?"

I snarl and continue to advance on him, _"Stand down, Blue."_

Owen draws his clicker and futilely uses it, agitating my deltas. He is the reason I'm here, he killed my sisters; not Niki. Speaking of who, the white dino roars with the collapsing trees.

" _Holy mother of God…"_ the humans mumble before the deltas kill them.

" _Owen, Cooper is down! That beast took them down, window's closing!"_ a human from the flying machine calls down.

I snarl and pounce on the one I considered family. I am a single mother of four because of his species. Nara, Aiyana, Malakai, and Astral are my only family now, until the day I die. I will keep them from humans until death; even then, I'll be with them.

"You bastard, I loved you like family!" I bark and gently lick his neck, "Echo, Charlie, and Delta loved you, but now I know that you never cared about us."

Owen lifts his arm and allows my teeth to tear flesh from the limb. He pushes me off, and he begins running to the vine from the flying machine. Rule thirty-four, never hurt a raptor, physically, emotionally, or mentally. My claws pierce his back as my deltas and hatchlings watch with glee. I'm going to kill him.

My mouth makes to his throat, but a strong impact forces a whine and snarl from me. The human who smelled of dilo is standing with her hands tightened into balls. She keeps her face hidden, but not her scent. She is afraid.

"Kill her, Alpha Blue!" my deltas bark and come closer to the humans and I.

I snarl, pounce, and take her throat in my jaws. My teeth rip her life from her, but Owen is escaping. He made it to the vine the humans use, and begins to ascend with the vine. Niki roars victory, as we stand triumphant.

"Put the eggs in their nests, bring the pack, and Skaa's brother." I order my deltas and return to my deceased mate.

Nuzzling his still warm neck, I faintly whisper to him, "I'm going to miss you, my mate. Nara and our hatchlings will be safe with us, I swear, lest I die. Goodbye, Skaa."

My offspring nuzzle their father and bid farewell to him. Such little time spent with them. The pack soon arrives and starts to place the eggs in their correct nests. Notosun bows respectively to me, and asks why I've requested him.

"Skaa is… gone." I quietly inform him of his brother's demise.

"Thank you… my alpha." He sadly regards and begins placing the eggs in the nests.

 **One more, but it's not what you think.**


	32. Beta Forever

**I couldn't decide which one to go with, so I did alternate endings. Go with which one you prefer.**

 **Blue:**

" _Alpha, we can't keep living like this." My second in command says exhaustedly, "There's no prey for miles. We must move on to a better hunting ground."_

 _I snarl my answer to him, "No! The herds will return! Think of the hatchlings."_

" _We've not eaten in weeks. We'll die! Including the hatchlings!" the Beta snarls and takes a fighting stance, "We should never have trusted you. I think for the pack, you think for yourself. I'll challenge you for your rank, and your offspring."_

 _I growl and stand to defend my claim and daughters from him. I have fought to get where I am now since I arrived on this island. My opponent is taller than I am, but I can use that to my advantage. I could take his legs out and kill him._

" _I'm going to give you one more chance. Move the pack, Alpha." He growls and awaits an answer._

 _I snarl and charge him. He sidesteps my attack, and bites the back of my neck. I quickly turn and lunge at him. He again dodges me, but this time he grabs my throat between his jaws. Immediately, I begin to fight to fight to free myself from him. His jaw tightens on my throat, causing desperation to torment me. I don't want to die. My claws scratch his side; with very little effect._

" _I will not beg for my life." I struggle to say and look for my offspring and Nara, "Allow me to speak to my daughters, and then kill me."_

 _My opponent, and new alpha nods, and lessens his grip on my throat. I use it to my advantage and claw his eye out. He snarls in pain, with his teeth piercing my windpipe. The blood spills from me as a waterfall, the ground is turning red with the fading light._

" _Mommy!" my offspring cry as I hit the ground gasping, "Get up, Mommy! Get up!"_

 _I manage a single lick to all four of them, Nara; Malakai; Aiyana; Astral. Their eyes are wet with tears as I inhale my last breath._

* * *

"Fuck!" I scream and stand while sprinting forward.

I collide with my youngest sister, Charlie. Charlie! She's alive! How? I saw her die. It can't be her.

"Blue? Sister? Are you alright?" her concerned voice assures me that my baby sister is alive, "What's wrong?"

Shaking my head, I growl and scream in… in… sorrow. My mate was a figment of my dream? But it was so real, I felt every moment of it, the mating; the loss of Skaa; the laying of eggs. I felt it all; I endured so much. It was all a dream?

"Sister, please, tell me what's wrong." Charlie asks nuzzling me, "Please, we won't laugh. We all have nightmares. Please, don't cry anymore."

I move my claw to my face and feel a wetness upon my jaw. I am crying. I don't care, let them see me cry. It doesn't matter if they think I'm a hatchling, I lost mine to a nightmare. It was a beautiful nightmare that I wish didn't end, I want to go back to them. To Nara, Astral, Malakai, Aiyana, and my mate, I want to be with them again, to love them.

"Are my daughters safe?" I ask more myself than my sisters as they all snuggle against me, "Did I make the right decision for them?"

Echo licks my snout as Delta places my head on top of hers, "There aren't any hatchlings here."

I curl into a ball and begin to lightly sob, "It was all so real. I had a clutch and a mate, and the Indominus, she was my friend."

"We know." They all say in unison, "We watched you. We were happy to know that you were. When you died, we felt the breaking of your daughters' hearts."

"It's all Owen's fault." I cry and allow myself to, be for once, weak around my sisters, "He led you to your deaths, he made you fight Niki. I wish you all were with me."

Closing my eyes, I see the faces of my daughters and mate flash. Their too young to be without a parent, but the pack is with them. Sniffling with my tears coming closer to an end, I step away from my siblings, but a heavy body impacts me.

"Skaa! You're here!" I shout in happiness before confusion takes over, "How did you get here? We're in purgatory, aren't we?"

My red striped mate chuckles and leads me out of the cave I was unaware that I was in. His head is held high with pride.

"Those stories I told the hatchlings had some truth to them." He chuckles and steps back letting a bright ray of sunlight in, "We left the mortal pain; now we are in paradise."

My eyes slit to adjust to the plain before me. Green grass, blue skies, warm air, a dense jungle. It is perfect, but I hate it. This is a place of laziness, a place of getting everything given to you. There's no living, just existing. A question comes to mind though.

"What of mating? Surely this plain is overpopulated." I ask with impatience.

"There's the beauty, mate all you want without reproduction. Mate till you pass out." Skaa grins with my sisters purring and nuzzling him, "Mate with no commitment."

I gaze at the four of them, but Skaa interrupts with a comment, "I know you four inside and out, literally."

Snarling and lunging at Skaa, the one who was _supposed_ to be committed to _me_ , and only me. My teeth grab his throat and pierce through, but he just laughs as though I've found a ticklish point.

"I'm dead, you can't kill the dead." He says with my sisters flocking to him, "That comment was uncalled for, but It's true. Charlie likes it rough, Delta loves to dominate, Echo likes oral, and you like-"

"All of you, I want nothing more to do with you!" I snarl and begin walking away, "I've lost my mate and sisters, again."

Pushing past the ones that I thought loved me, I sprint into the jungle. The people closest to me broke my heart for a second time. I left my hatchlings behind, and I receive news that my mate was fucking my sisters. I want to go back. I miss my hatchlings and my pack.

* * *

 **Blue:**

" _Alpha, we can't keep living like this." My second in command says exhaustedly, "There's no prey for miles. We must move on to a better hunting ground."_

 _I snarl my answer to him, "No! The herds will return! Think of the hatchlings."_

" _We've not eaten in weeks. We'll die! Including the hatchlings!" the Beta snarls and takes a fighting stance, "We should never have trusted you. I think for the pack, you think for yourself. I'll challenge you for your rank, and your offspring."_

 _I growl and stand to defend my claim and daughters from him. I have fought to get where I am now since I arrived on this island. My opponent is taller than I am, but I can use that to my advantage. I could take his legs out and kill him._

" _I'm going to give you one more chance. Move the pack, Alpha." He growls and awaits an answer._

 _I snarl and charge him. He sidesteps my attack, and bites the back of my neck. I quickly turn and lunge at him. He again dodges me, but this time he grabs my throat between his jaws. Immediately, I begin to fight to fight to free myself from him. His jaw tightens on my throat, causing desperation to torment me. I don't want to die. My claws scratch his side; with very little effect._

" _I will not beg for my life." I struggle to say and look for my offspring and Nara, "Allow me to speak to my daughters, and then kill me."_

 _My opponent, and new alpha nods, and lessens his grip on my throat. I use it to my advantage and claw his eye out. He snarls in pain, with his teeth piercing my windpipe. The blood spills from me as a waterfall, the ground is turning red with the fading light._

" _Mommy!" my offspring cry as I hit the ground gasping, "Get up, Mommy! Get up!"_

 _I manage a single lick to all four of them, Nara; Malakai; Aiyana; Astral. Their eyes are wet with tears as I inhale my last breath_.

* * *

"Fuck!" I scream and stand while sprinting forward.

I collide with my youngest sister, Charlie. Charlie! She's alive! How? I saw her die. It can't be her.

"Blue? Sister? Are you alright?" her concerned voice assures me that my baby sister is alive, "What's wrong?"

Shaking my head, I growl and scream in… in… sorrow. My mate was a figment of my dream? But it was so real, I felt every moment of it, the mating; the loss of Skaa; the laying of eggs. I felt it all; I endured so much. It was all a dream?

"Sister, please, tell me what's wrong." Charlie asks nuzzling me, "Please, we won't laugh. We all have nightmares. Please, don't cry anymore."

I move my claw to my face and feel a wetness upon my jaw. I am crying. I don't care, let them see me cry. It doesn't matter if they think I'm a hatchling, I lost mine to a nightmare. It was a beautiful nightmare that I wish didn't end, I want to go back to them. To Nara, Astral, Malakai, Aiyana, and my mate, I want to be with them again, to love them.

"Are my daughters safe?" I ask more myself than my sisters as they all snuggle against me, "Did I make the right decision for them?"

"Are you okay, Blue? There aren't any males in Jurassic World." Delta speaks licking my snout, "Tomorrow, Owen is going to look at a new dinosaur, and I heard she's-"

"White with red eyes. She's a hybrid." I sadly say forgetting my dream and reason for my grief, "We'll never see her."

Charlie lays her snout over my back with Delta and Echo on my flanks, "Are you okay, Blue? Do you want us to leav-"

"Stay! Please?" I feebly interrupt feeling my eyes fill with tears again, "Don't ever leave me. I love you all more than I let on. I don't know what I would do without you. Promise you'll never leave me."

My sisters glance at one another, leaving me to whimper in fear that they'll make fun of me. They nod and snuggle against me with a promise.

"We'll always be with you, in life or death, heaven or hell, we'll never leave."

* * *

 **The second is one of those déjà vu dreams that you have and then some time passes and you go 'didn't I do this already?' Didn't go to well. Thanks for reading this time loop/** _ **Wolf Stories Series**_ **by** _ **Loremaster98**_ **spin off.**


End file.
